100 Days of Arrowverse 2017: Supergirl & Arrow
by moonswirl
Summary: Volume A of daily updated countdown to October's premieres in the Arrowverse. (Volume B will cover the Flash & Legends of Tomorrow) In this volume, stories for: Lena Luthor, Alex & Winn, and Team Supergirl, Thea Queen, Quentin & Daughters, and Team Arrow, leading to 4-way crossover.
1. Supergirl: Prisoner Luthor, 1 of 5

_A/N: Last July I began posting a countdown to the premiere of Supergirl, lasting 100 days and updating daily, until the premiere of the second season. Since then, I caught up to and got into the rest of the Arrowverse, so this year's countdown will feature each of Supergirl, The Flash, Arrow, and Legends of Tomorrow. Now as I can only crossover two shows at one time on here, there will be two volumes of this singular project: **100 Days of Arrowverse 2017: Supergirl & Arrow**, and **100 Days of Arrowverse 2017: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**. I'll be alternating from one to the other depending on what's next, but there will be a new chapter every day in one or the other. This is break down:_

 _ **Days 1-20:** 5-part stories for a single character (Lena Luthor, Jesse Wells, Thea Queen, Sara Lance)_  
 _ **Days 21-40:** 5-part stories for a pair of characters (Alex  & Winn, Cisco & Caitlin, Quentin & Daughters, Mick & Amaya)_  
 _ **Days 41-80:** 10-part stories for each show (Team Supergirl, Team Flash, Team Arrow, Team Legends)_  
 _ **Days 81-100:** 20-part crossover (I haven't figured out how I'll split that one over the two volumes yet.)_

* * *

 **100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _96 days until Supergirl \- 97 days until Flash  & Legends - 99 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"PRISONER LUTHOR"**  
 _(Supergirl: Lena Luthor, part 1 of 5)_

Lena Luthor awoke with little memory and a pounding headache. She opened her eyes to find herself in a darkened bare room. She sat up once and felt her world spin but did not fall back down. She did not know where she was, and if that was the case, then losing consciousness was not the way.

What did she know? She knew… She knew… The last thing she remembered, she was sitting in her office, late at night, looking at… something… What had she been looking at, what had she been doing? Why couldn't she remember? Oh well now, going off of where she'd woken up, and the disoriented feeling and the pain in her head, she could take a wild guess. Someone had come along, someone had knocked her out and taken her here.

Here. Where was here? Nothing on the walls told her a thing. There was no window on the door either. Her clothes… Someone had changed her, dressed her in a plain pair of pants and shirt that looked anywhere between hospital scrubs and prison uniforms. No markings to help her here either.

What else did she have to learn? She had herself. Her head was settling, and she felt no cuts or bruises there. Nothing either on her arms, her legs, nothing, nowhere. If there was a needle's prick, she couldn't find it. Well there was something to be said about her being unharmed, and regaining her balance: she could find her way out.

She stood off the bed where she'd been laid out, bare feet on a cold floor, and she looked around the room. There was no doubt in her that she was being watched. So where were the cameras? Oh well at least they hadn't made that too hard for her. Here was one, there was another. Two cameras, increasing the coverage of a single camera, but not leaving her without any blind spots. Finding those could be all she needed to work her way out of here.

Admittedly, it might be easier said than done. Everything she might have had on her to help her break out of here had been taken from her. She had a bed, and nothing else on hand. She might have tried to break something off the frame of the bed, find a spring in the mattress if there were any. But she would be in full view, always. How long before whoever was on the other side of those cameras to come in and try to stop her?

Let's find out.

"Whoever's out there, I know you're watching, I know you're listening. I don't know who you are or why you're doing this, an honestly, right now, I don't even care. _You_ know who _I_ am, and I'm not going to sit by here. Either you let me out, or I'll let myself out. Let's see who gets to let me out." She had kept on looking right into that camera on the right as she spoke, showing how little fear she felt. Now she kept on holding it a while more, to see if anything would come of this.

When twenty seconds had gone by, there was little else for her to know or do. She turned back to the bed, pulling her hair back from her face as she took in what little tools she had at her disposal. Little was certainly correct. She turned back to the door and inspected it, every part that connected it to the walls of the small, silent room. Already she could grasp what she would need in order to get it open; now she needed to get her hands on it.

A minute had gone by since her challenge when she turned again to the bed. No one had come. Either they really didn't know who they were dealing with, or they weren't really watching, or they wanted to see what she'd do. One way or the other, she wasn't about to sit back and wait.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **The Flash!**_


	2. Arrow: Contemplation on a Suit, 1 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _94 days until Supergirl - 95 days until Flash & Legends - 97 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONTEMPLATION ON A SUIT"**  
 _(Arrow: Thea Queen, part 1 of 5)_

She could have gone so far away, once… just leave all of this behind and go somewhere that wouldn't remind her of who she was, who she had become, and why she'd needed so much to step away from it. Her circumstances had changed of course, but even without this, she couldn't say for sure that she really would have gone so far. She had contented herself with leaving the city, finding a quiet place to gather the scattered pieces of herself and bring them back together until she could find herself… Thea Queen…

The first few days had been easy enough. She would sit quietly, and just not think too much. She was somewhere beautiful, away from all the ugliness that continued to try and poison her life and her home. There was no betrayal here, and there were no games. The people walking by were here for just about the same reason she was: to relax.

After the first few days, the restlessness had started to settle in. She had yet to face the cause of her departure from Star City, from her brother's side, and it seemed the longer she'd wait, the more her consciousness would remind her that was why she'd come here in the first place.

What did her consciousness even know? Didn't it remember what they had been through, never mind the last five years but the last _ten_? Hadn't she done her best? Hadn't she grown in these last few years? Oh, but she had, yes… and maybe a bit too much, maybe _that_ , that was the problem.

She didn't want to think about it, those first several days of being here. Mostly she would sit, watch the people and wonder… where were _they_ from? What were _their_ lives like? Did they lead simple lives and what was that like? Other times she would go walking, trying not to be that person who couldn't turn their brain off for five minutes. Could she take a walk anymore without wondering if someone might be following her?

That day though, it did feel as though something was about, near her, something of her life, just there in the corner of her eye. For a while she tried so hard to tell herself it was only her mind, but it didn't feel that way. A perk or a curse in having learned to heighten her senses. Were her peaceful days over, had life found her again?

When she'd turned and located the source of her alertness, she had let out a breath. It was a kid, just running around after her brother… a kind in a red hood.

Thea had stood there, she couldn't say just how long, staring at those kids, at the girl in the red hood. She couldn't have been more than nine or ten, but Thea looked at her and she didn't see just some sweatshirt with a hood, she saw a whole suit, red, black… bow and arrows… a mask…

"Speedy?" she quietly spoke, blinking, remembering where she was. She walked away, letting the girl carry on without ever knowing the effect she'd had on a stranger.

Thea had kept on walking until she'd returned to her little home away from home. She tried to forget that moment, that distraction turned to illusion, but now it felt like that bit of mirage was stuck in her eye, like staring too long into the sun. Wherever she turned, Speedy was with her, and in that, everything else came attached to it, right down to her escape from Star City.

Sooner or later she would have to go home, she would _want_ to. She couldn't do that until she stopped and faced what had brought her here at all. Ten years, yes, but sometimes it felt more like her whole life. Wasn't she her mother's daughter? Her father's? Wasn't she just exactly what the life she'd been given had made of her?

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in Volume B for Legends!_


	3. Supergirl: Prisoner Luthor, 2 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _92 days until Supergirl \- 93 days until Flash  & Legends - 95 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"PRISONER LUTHOR"**  
 _(Supergirl: Lena Luthor, part 2 of 5)_

There were no springs to the mattress, as she discovered before lifting it away as useless to her efforts and focusing now on the frame. Now this looked just slightly more promising, but seeing as she had no tools but her own hands to help her, it promised to be that much more complicated. It wouldn't stop her, but it would take more time, more effort.

Still no blinking from her captors and observers. Were they still watching, waiting, or did they know there was nothing for her to use? Well they would see about that, wouldn't they?

The tips of her fingers were quick to protest, but she bit back any urge to wince, or cry out, and she kept at it, prying and picking for what must have been almost an hour. No one came, and she had nothing. She didn't sit, not yet. She took a break from the frame and instead paced the room, quietly kneading some sensation back into her fingers.

So suppose she couldn't break off anything to help her open that door. What were her options then? Someone would come, someone was bound to come, unless they intended for her to starve to death in here. If that was the case, then she'd be dead already. Someone would come, and when they did, then she _would_ have something. She'd be able to see how they opened that door, and what was on the other side. She'd be able to see a person, any person, and talk to them, provided they did talk back. If they didn't talk back, then it wasn't a deal breaker. She could still be heard, and sometimes words were stronger than any tool; they certainly didn't leave one's fingers near to bloody.

Sooner or later she would get hungry, thirsty. She was exerting herself already, prying at a bed frame she knew deep down would give her nothing. She could stop trying, save her strengths, but she wasn't about to let anyone know this. So she kept pacing, kept thinking.

How long would she really be kept here? They'd gone to the trouble of changing her, removing any potential tool from her reach, so this wasn't about hours, this was days, or weeks, or longer still. Would she be left to become some reeking unclean thing? It would be a great humiliation to her name, wouldn't it? Her mother would _love_ that, wouldn't she?

No, she wouldn't. She would never allow it. But then Lena knew well who her mother was, and what she was up to. For a split-second Lena had even entertained the possibility that this was her doing, but no… This was not the work of Lillian Luthor; she knew the difference.

It had to be someone though, and with nothing else for her to do until someone came through that door, all she had left was trying to understand how she had ended up where she was. She still had no memory of her kidnapping, and she did not expect to get any. But this was the effect to a cause, so what was the cause? Who would want to take her and why?

She stopped pacing now, looked up at one of the cameras instead. She couldn't reach it, not even if she pulled the bed over and climbed on it, so all she could do was stare at what parts of it she could see. Sometimes that could be all she needed. It was mostly standard, as far as she could see, but even so, anything could have failings, and those failings could mean her freedom.

The mattress was pulled back on to the frame, not in defeat but in acceptance of reality. It might not be the thing to help her, but sleep could make all the difference, and if that was so, then she'd need a bed. In the end, she sat down, back up straight, eyes fixed on the door. Someone would come.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **The Flash**!_


	4. Arrow: Contemplation on a Suit, 2 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _90 days until Supergirl - 91 days until Flash & Legends - 93 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONTEMPLATION ON A SUIT"**  
 _(Arrow: Thea Queen, part 2 of 5)_

She'd been a normal kid once, hadn't she? As normal as any one could get living with all that money and the lifestyle that came along with it. But she'd had no understanding of what the world was really like back then; she didn't have to. She had two loving parents, an older brother… She didn't know that her father had so many secrets… or that he wasn't her father at all. She didn't know the lengths her mother would go to in order to protect the people she loved, lengths her mother would go to in order to protect the people she loved, lengths they might not want her to go to. She didn't know who her brother was when he wasn't being her big brother, because she didn't care so much… she didn't know what he was capable of becoming.

There were plenty more things for her young mind to learn, like the fact that she had two brothers rather than one – or that she wouldn't know until it was too late – and who had been her true father all along. But all of that had been far away still, too far for her to suspect a thing.

And then the Gambit had sunk. And her father had died, and her brother had died. Twelve years old and her whole world had just fallen apart. How would anyone expect her to make it through all that and be okay?

For a while she had tried so hard to cling to what had been lost, and it still felt like she had to think there was a future. They were dead. Her father, Oliver… They were gone, but she refused to accept it. Only the months were going by, and hope just went away with it, day by day. What came to take its place was a lot of despair, like a great mountain of dirt, cutting her off from everything.

So what had she done? Well, she'd survived, hadn't she? In whatever way she could. She had clawed her way out, and maybe the path she had made for herself didn't satisfy everyone, not even herself in the long run, but it was the one she had and she would not apologize for having chosen it. She had made it out to the side, hadn't she? She'd survived, and that was what mattered.

She carried that version of herself somewhere in her heart. She was hers to hold, there to stay, and no one else had to know she was there but her. Was there any regret mixed in? Of course there was, but who didn't have any of those, even when they hadn't lost what she'd lost that day. People had had it easier, people had had it harder… This was what she'd had, and it had been the hardest thing for her to have gone through up to that point.

Then there came the day that changed everything… again. She still remembered coming down those stairs, finding her mother sitting there, crying as Walter held her. She'd been afraid to know what that was about, if something bad had happened… or was about to. Instead, it had been the opposite.

Oliver was alive, he was coming home. It didn't seem real at first; she'd dreamed it too many times. But it wasn't a dream, it was real. She was awake, and her brother was coming back. She didn't know then what state he would be in or what he would have gone through in those five long years, but it didn't matter in that moment. Oliver was alive. She had sat up there in her room, waiting for them to bring him home. She'd watched at the window for the car and then she'd gone to see. Part of her had still prepared itself for deception, for the possibility that it would all have been a hoax.

But it wasn't. Her brother was home. Her father had been lost, truly, but she'd been returned her brother. She didn't know yet how hard it would be, to reintroduce him into her new life, when their paths had deviated as they had done. She wasn't that kid sister he'd left behind.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **Legends of Tomorrow**!_


	5. Supergirl: Prisoner Luthor, 3 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _88 days until Supergirl \- 89 days until Flash  & Legends - 91 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"PRISONER LUTHOR"**  
 _(Supergirl: Lena Luthor, part 3 of 5)_

Three days. Three days, and three nights to follow them, this she could only hazard at from what she had seen and lived since.

People had come, eventually, a person. A few hours after she'd first woken up in that room, after she'd relented and taken up her vigil, watching the door, listening, she had finally heard signs of life. Someone coming. Lena didn't move, so not to show herself desperate. She had to listen, she had to hear.

The tone of a key card preceded the door's sweeping in to bring her face to face with a young man carrying a tray of food. His clothes told her nothing; the weapon at his hip told her plenty. She remained where she sat, watched him set the tray down next to her on the bed. He didn't say a word, didn't look at her. He turned and left and the door was shut again, locked. For a while she had hesitated to eat. She stole a glance up to the camera before looking to her dinner. It looked good, smelled good. She saw no reason to mistrust it, so she ate, calmly, letting any and all who should be watching her know she was not going to fall on that plate like a ravenous animal, no matter how hungry she'd become.

Later, the room had been pitched into darkness, which she could only take to mean night time had come. Her visitor had come once again, removed the tray. With little else to do, she had laid down and let sleep come. When she'd woken again, the lights were on, and breakfast had been served.

The second day and night, third day and night, had come and gone much as the first had gone. Little had changed, though some things had been learned. For one, her… hygienic needs had been seen to, to some degree, and the less said on this the better. On the other, her one and only human presence was the man who came and brought and retrieved things. He was not in charge here, that much she could decide. And he was not insensitive to her presence, as much as he did his beat to come off untouched. This one was new to whatever this job was for him; he could be as good a tool out of here as anything. The first morning after she'd woken up there, she had tried speaking to him for the first time. She kept it casual. Who was he, where was she, what did they want with her or from her, when would they let her out? He said nothing. The next time he came, she said the same thing. Every time he came, she asked her questions again, let him see that she wasn't afraid of him, that he was someone with answers and she needed those.

Last night, before lights out, was the first time he wavered. He said nothing, but he looked at her when he came in, just for a moment before doing what he'd come to do and left again. So at least that was something.

But beyond this little game with her guard man, what did she have? Hours of sitting, of waiting. This wasn't so dire of a situation. All her life, her mind had not abandoned her, and here and now, she had never needed it more. How long it would keep her steady on the course, she couldn't say, but she wasn't about to wait and find out. She had to get out of there, wherever she was. They could leave her here for a long time, never telling her why, and being patiently observant would only go so far.

Her guard, nameless as ever, had come and retrieved her tray after breakfast on that fourth morning. The questions remained unanswered, but when she said thank you, as though he'd been her waiter, he briefly turned his head again before leaving the room. He just left the tray and left. If she could guess, no one bothered to pay too much attention to those trays. If they did, they would have noticed a knife missing from day two's dinner, another from day three's breakfast, and a fork from that same day's dinner. Now, snug in her blankets was a second fork, to be added to the loot under her mattress at lights out. Now she had to decide how to use them.

* * *

See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **The Flash**!


	6. Arrow: Contemplation on a Suit, 3 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _86 days until Supergirl - 87 days until Flash & Legends - 89 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONTEMPLATION ON A SUIT"**  
 _(Arrow: Thea Queen, part 3 of 5)_

Her brother coming home when he did now almost seemed the most fortunate thing that could have happened, but at the time she couldn't say that she would have understood it. Maybe it was that for a moment or two she'd entertained the thought that everything could and would go back to normal, at least to some extent. And when it hadn't, when she'd understood that it couldn't… It had thrown everything in shambles.

She hadn't been the person she should have been, not always, but she had been the person she could be. And little by little she had started forging another new path, never the original one, forever lost to the Gambit's sinking, but the closest she could be expected to find. So many things had happened in that time. Even those parts of herself she would have believed safe in the past had been corrupted. Her father wasn't her father. The friend she'd lost had been a brother she'd never known as her brother. Her mother had been complicit in horrible acts that had cost the lives of so many innocent people… and the one who'd orchestrated it all was her father, her birth father.

And it had only gotten worse, hadn't it? She'd been kidnapped, held captive by the man who would later take her again only to end up murdering her mother right in front of her. What had she done then? She had put herself in her father's hands, only to have him use her to murder a friend. She hadn't known about this, not until much later, but even before she'd found out, it had felt as though she'd been in control of her life, finally, only to realize she really wasn't… not even close. No matter what she did to regain something, it couldn't be done.

But she never stopped. She couldn't stop. There were times where it would have felt so easy to fall back on the comfortable, the escape, when she knew she shouldn't. She kept on moving, kept on seeking. One day it would happen for her, one day something would be real and stay real, it had to.

And then she'd almost died… as close as anyone could get without being completely lost – or so she'd believed at the time, before Sara… Some nights she'd wake up with her heart ramming in her chest, remembering that night where she'd been run through with that sword, everything in her seizing, and then releasing… fading away. She had done all she could to hold on but she was fading, and if she hadn't been found, if she didn't have people who loved her so much that they would go to what lengths they'd gone to in order to save her.

And there it was again, the great hitch in her life. She was surrounded by people who would cross any and all boundaries, no matter why those boundaries existed, in order to honor and protect the people that they loved. And again… What could be said of the cost of those choices?

What had she gotten in return for those choices though? A terrible blood lust, holding her in its grasp in the most agonizing way, and then… and then… That suit, that new life…

Speedy… An old name, bound to a Thea Queen who no longer existed, but in her place a heroine, maybe. Someone who could actually do good, make a difference. The first time she'd put on that suit, she couldn't know what it would end up meaning for her. In that first moment, she would have been so sure she would have felt… silly, out of place. What was she thinking exactly?

But she'd put it on, and she'd looked in the mirror, and she couldn't see them anymore, those other versions of herself, the kid sister, the broken girl, the troublemaker. She was becoming someone else, and she wanted to meet her.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **Legends of Tomorrow**!_


	7. Supergirl: Prisoner Luthor, 4 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _84 days until Supergirl \- 85 days until Flash  & Legends - 87 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"PRISONER LUTHOR"**  
 _(Supergirl: Lena Luthor, part 4 of 5)_

The eighth morning brought one answer to Lena Luthor, if not the one she would have hoped to get. A week was how long it had taken for doubt to crawl into her mind and begin to assert itself. She had not found the way out yet, when really it should have been a breeze. The thing holding her back, she guessed, was the unknown. She didn't really know what was on the other side of that door, _and_ she was being watched. She might have only one shot at this, and if she faded… Her preciously earned tools would be taken from her, never to be attainable again. Then she would truly have nothing left.

That doubt… That awful doubt… It had her mother's voice whispering at her ear all the things she never wanted to hear. And every day it felt stronger, louder.

She had been able to ignore it, yes, for a while. She had spent hours staring at the door, staring at the cameras, thinking about the two butter knives and forks stashed under her mattress with care. The concerns were clear. She couldn't be seen working, preparing. She had her blind spots, but she could only slip into one of those long enough before her nameless waiter/guard's steps were heard approaching the door, and if she stepped into view or not he would still come in, look around, then leave again once satisfied that nothing was out of sorts. She couldn't give him or anyone cause to inspect any further.

Her other option was night when the lights were out. There might have been night vision on those cameras, but if that had been the case, then they would have seen her hide the stolen cutlery. As far as she could tell, whoever had captured her, they were organized, but they also had their failings.

And there were the obstacles, some predictable, some not. Those of the first category were the cameras and the door. The cameras had to be neutralized – the dark could do that – but as ever the issue was the door. Getting it open was one thing, but then there had to be some alarm to deal with. And this one would cross into the territory of the unpredictable. There could be someone outside that door or near enough that she wouldn't make five steps before she'd be stopped and even if there wasn't, she had no way of knowing where she was or how far she'd have to go, how many obstacles she'd have to cross before she could see the light of day.

It should not have troubled her. She should have been ready to take on whatever stood outside that door. But it had been a week, and her mother's voice in her head was forming like a persistently dull headache at the back of her head. When her guard pup came for her tray, she didn't ask her usual questions. She hadn't for two days. She hadn't spoken a single word. She was certain she might have screamed if she opened her mouth to speak.

But then he'd gone, shutting her door, she knew, until he would return several hours later with her dinner, and she knew, she _knew_ … She couldn't do this. Not the escaping part, no that part she was absolutely certain she _could_ do. What she couldn't do was give up.

To the casual observer, served by those two cameras, nothing would appear changed in her, but oh everything had. The first thing to be squashed underfoot was the resonating voice of Lillian Luthor inside her head, like a board wiped clean, the better to fill it with a plan, one that would be executed that very night. She wasn't spending one more day in this place.

Two butter knives, two forks, two cameras, one door, and one Lena Luthor. Whoever was on the other side of that door would regret ever putting all these elements in a room together.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **The Flash**!_


	8. Arrow: Contemplation on a Suit, 4 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _82 days until Supergirl - 83 days until Flash & Legends - 85 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONTEMPLATION ON A SUIT"**  
 _(Arrow: Thea Queen, part 4 of 5)_

She had lost herself in becoming Speedy. Not lost like she'd been before, where she didn't know who she was anymore, but lost… like she'd been released into it all. Like she finally knew who she was meant to be. In those early days it had been all that, and it had been just… the time of her life.

Very soon of course she had been reminded that just because she was in a good place, it didn't mean the rest of the world would let her have it easy. There was her father, there was Sara's return to life, and her own blood lust, and then Damien Darhk and his… mystical descent upon Star City.

That whole year felt like a constant challenge to her and all those she cared about. The deeper into it they got, the worse it became. People were lost, people… too many of them, too… too close. Sometimes it could feel as though they were crawling, just trying to get on the other side of it. And for her part, with or without that mask, that suit…

She had gone places, and she couldn't even say what was worse, that she'd gone there, or that it had ever felt logical. When she'd finally looked back, it was to wonder if she hadn't been in a haze, even though she knew she hadn't been. It had been her. It had all been her. The points where she had been in the grasp of blood lust, she could almost write them off… almost. But the rest of it, when her mind had been all her own, those were not erasable, and they looked clear as ever.

But hadn't she done some good, too, as Speedy? She had, she really had. She had helped to look out for her city and its people, with the rest of them, her brother, his team… And again she couldn't forget when it had been good. It was so easy to remember the bad sometimes that it would blot out the good. She had felt alive in that time in ways she hadn't done in such a long time, if ever at all.

And then she'd given it up. No one had forced her, it had been her decision, for reasons she would not soon forget. As good as it had been once, maybe she didn't deserve it anymore. She had gone too far. She needed to retrace her steps, find where she had lost her way and get back on the path. It may well have meant giving Speedy up, but it had felt right as soon as she'd first said it.

Still that suit remained hung up in its space, right there among the rest of them, a reminder of that long terrible year, and not the only one there. When she had found her way down there again, seen it hanging there, every time there had been the smallest of moments where she would wonder if it had really happened, if it was really over. Maybe someday she would change her mind, become Speedy again, and for a while she had not seen what could get her there. There had been a moment, of course, because how could she say no to aliens? But then what about after that?

If seeing that kid today had been any proof she'd needed, she knew that, no matter what, Speedy would always be a part of her, another version of herself filed away as a memory, with lessons learned, but there to stay in the past like the others? Months ago she would have said yes, but that face off with the Dominators, meeting Supergirl, ending up on not one but two spaceships once they'd been picked up by the Waverider…

She couldn't say never; that had to be the answer. Maybe she'd never don that suit again, or maybe she would, once every so often, if it was so needed, or permanently… She couldn't say, and unlike some of her friends, she couldn't travel to the future. Besides her present, without Speedy, hadn't been without its troubles either. If it had, she wouldn't be here, thrown down memory lane by a kid in a hood.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **Legends of Tomorrow**!_


	9. Supergirl: Prisoner Luthor, 5 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _80 days until Supergirl \- 81 days until Flash  & Legends - 83 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"PRISONER LUTHOR"**  
 _(Supergirl: Lena Luthor, part 5 of 5)_

The lights had gone out, her clock had begun to tick by. She had spent all day setting herself a time table, and she had decided she would wait out three hours from lights out before setting her plan in motion. That gave her three hours to prepare herself, and her tools. She wasn't nervous. She had a plan, and that was all she needed. It was hard to think about anything else when you had to keep track of the time while laid out in the dark.

After one hour, she had her tools ready, set in sequence so she could take them up when the time came. After two hours, she had reviewed the steps until she could recite them from start to finish and finish to start. As the third hour ticked on by, she faced any and all problem she thought she might encounter once she crossed that threshold. It had been eight days. No one had come for her and no on would, telling her where she was or why. She was done waiting.

In the last minutes of this third and final hour, Lena took hold of her tools, and she sat up in her bed. It was time to begin. The cameras were just out of her reach, but they didn't matter now. All she had to worry about was the door… and the alarm. If she was correct, it wouldn't sound immediately, but she wouldn't have much time to act. All she had to do was to get through that door and it was as good as handled.

So the door. It wasn't her real obstacle, she had to remind herself. _That_ was out there. The door was nothing… nothing… nothing… It was open.

One breath, and she moved.

She set foot past that threshold, stopped and looked both ways down the hallway, only a second to each before turning to the reader by the doorway. Time was ticking away, but she was quick. One day she would laugh about how she had bested this place, these people, with cutlery. She wasn't laughing now, wouldn't do a thing until she could stop and know she was safe.

If she had it all as she predicted, she had made it past those first predictable steps. Now the unpredictable presented itself as she took in her surroundings. She had spent eight days staring at the same four blank walls, she had hoped that leaving those walls would inform her on where she was and who had taken her, and her hopes had been founded. She knew where she was now, and oh she should have known; she had suspected it. She had to get out of there.

She had no assumption of her having no obstacle come her way, and she had to get moving, but as she'd started moving away from the room where she'd been held, she stopped when she saw another door, and next to this one another reader. One glance told her it was active. There was another prisoner.

There was no room for hesitation, but _she_ had been there for eight days, but how long had _they_ been there? They could be dangerous… They could be innocent. One closer look at the details on the reader caught her attention, made her consider the tools still in her hands, kept for potential self-defence or further need… Well, further need it was. Her instincts were telling her this door needed opening.

"Quick, quick…" she muttered to herself, working to get this new door open. The first thing she heard sounded like something powering down. A few seconds more and the door was unlocked and pushed open. Lena only had a moment to see what was on the other side and be taken by surprise before… alarms. Big, loud, arms-toting-guards summoning alarms. Was it her door? Was it this one? Had she lost her freedom for this?

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **The Flash**!_


	10. Arrow: Contemplation on a Suit, 5 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _78 days until Supergirl - 79 days until Flash & Legends - 81 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONTEMPLATION ON A SUIT"**  
 _(Arrow: Thea Queen, part 5 of 5)_

What would it take for her to feel like she could go home again? How long before she could face up to how far she'd gotten from herself? She'd been doing so well, helping her brother in his day job instead of his night one. Things were running smooth enough, as they tended to do in the beginning, and then what always happened went and happened again. Trouble came looking for her family, and it found her standing in its way.

Looking back, she was not proud of what she'd done, not at all, but as before she'd known why she'd done it at the time. It left her to wonder about her mother, her father. Did either of them feel remorse for the things they'd done 'because they had to protect' whoever? She would not let herself find her father to ask him, maybe for not wanting to hear the answer. And her mother was dead, so that was that. She could trust she had never wanted those people to die in the undertaking, none of them. Then William, and that secret, that deception. Had she ever regretted keeping that from Oliver, from all of them?

Some days her mother was all she could think about. Some days she missed her more than words could say; she'd almost let herself stay in some made up world to have her back. She wondered if she'd be proud of her. She wondered if she'd be glad, if it would be a good thing, if she _was_ proud. It had been nearly three years already. Sometimes Thea thought of all her mother had not seen by being gone. Some things she wished her mother had seen… some she was so glad she never could, and when she had _those_ thoughts… that was when she'd feel at her worse.

It had led her here, out of the city. She could hope that being here would solve things, but shouldn't she have known by now? If the last few years had taught her anything, it was that no matter what happened, even if things got better, they could and likely _would_ get bad again. So what was she even doing here, right? What was the point?

Maybe she was just afraid, not of what she'd done, but of what she might do if she didn't stop to check herself like this. She might have only kept sliding further and further off road until no matter where she turned she could not find the road again. And maybe then… then she would feel absolutely no remorse at all.

She had needed to come, to stop. Now she'd been here, and maybe soon she would feel ready to go home. Much as she'd tried to stay out of all that, it was hard not to know at least some of what was happening; it was everywhere.

Somewhere back in Star City, she knew, a suit remained displayed with care. Red and black, a hood, a mask, a bow and arrows… She couldn't get away from it, no, but underneath all of it, there had been her. Thea Queen. She was the sum of all her parts, twelve years of clueless innocence followed by ten years of unimaginable things, of pain and loss, joy and love… and everything in between.

Maybe in that suit she would always know who she was… She'd be Speedy. There was not much more to understand there. But under that, she felt she would spend her whole life trying to understand who she was when she was Thea Queen. That was just how it would have to be, wouldn't it? Maybe all it would take for her to get to go feel like she was ready to go home would be for her to accept that. Or maybe it would be something else, maybe it would be circumstance that drew her back to her city, the way it had drawn her back to her suit. She didn't know which way it would go, and she wouldn't try and figure it out. She would stay here, carry on as she'd done, do her self searching, and when time came, she would go home. It never mattered how much things had changed, not for everything. Some things remained, even when all was thought to be lost.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ ** _Volume B_** _for_ ** _Legends of Tomorrow_** _!_


	11. Supergirl: The Long Night of, 1 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _76 days until Supergirl_ _\- 77 days until Flash & Legends - 79 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"THE LONG NIGHT OF THE DEO"**  
 _(Supergirl: Alex & Winn, part 1 of 5)_

All was quiet, across the DEO, and yet there was an inescapable tension about the room, felt by none more in that moment than the woman pacing back and forth and the man who sat watching her, knowing he'd be doing the same thing if he stood. That was all they could really do for the time being, with no cause for action to keep them from thinking about what was happening out on Earth 1, as they so called it.

"So why do they get to be Earth 1 and we're 38? Who decided that?" Winn asked, but Alex said nothing; he hadn't really expected her to, not with Kara being in trouble.

It had all happened so fast, the prisoner had gotten loose, then he'd escaped, and all of a sudden Kara was out cold, couldn't be stirred. They had tried, oh how they'd tried. In the end it had been decided the best solution for her would have been to take her to where others might have had a better shot at making her better. Then J'onn had gone instead of Alex, on the promise of a level head and a protective hand to guard Supergirl. With him gone, Alex now stood as director of the DEO, and Winn almost felt bad for whoever would try anything in National City that night… almost. He found he could have his own version of Alex's "must hit something" stance right about now. He could never do with Kara being hurt.

"Anything?" Alex stopped to ask him.

"I'm pretty sure while Supergirl's down for the count, anything except… extranormal activities… falls into the hands of the NCPD and your very capable girlfriend." Alex gave him a look. "You meant from Earth 1, yeah? No, nothing," he sat back, wishing he could have had good news at all to share right about now. "They'll fix her, they'll bring her back," he promised. He had to believe it, and she did, too. He had hoped to keep trying and find a way to help, but even if he did he'd have no way to get it to them, would he? So he just had to be here and wait, like Alex did.

By now he should have known to expect what came next, as he turned to find his screen giving off a signal. He sat up straight in his chair before looking to see what this was.

"Well, Director Danvers, looks like you're in luck, and by that I mean we have an alien attack and people are in danger and we need to deal with it like right now. What's the plan?" She came to stand behind him and took in what was on his screen. "Should we send a team?"

"No need, come on," she tapped him on the shoulder and marched off. Winn opened his mouth to protest, but she was already going, so all he could do was scramble after her to catch up. If she needed his help, he would give it, especially tonight.

In no time they were climbing into a van and driving away from the DEO. Winn was very glad to be strapped in, as he felt reasonably concerned over a worried Alex Danvers driving off to face an alien threat. He tried not to look at the road at all, instead focusing on directing them to reach the alien roaming about their city.

There was no pretending the both of them would be a bit distracted tonight, but they figured they might be able to surpass it together, or at least he did. He didn't know where her head was at, and for the time being he wasn't exactly up to asking her about it. If he did, he might learn that he had it just about right. Alex didn't want to go out there on her own that night, and of all the people she could have called on, like Maggie, or James, Winn had been the one she'd chosen, and not even because he'd been right there at the DEO.

"Here, here, turn here, there… woah…" Winn looked out the window, just before they came to a stop. "Right, so I'm staying in here, yeah? Director?" Alex was already out and running.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ ** _Volume B_** _for_ ** _The Flash_** _!_


	12. Arrow: Canaries Flown Away, 1 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _74 days until Supergirl - 75 days until Flash & Legends - 77 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CANARIES FLOWN AWAY"**  
 _(Arrow: Quentin & Daughters, part 1 of 5)_

Never had he seen himself going down this road again. Once before he had fallen in and risen out of the bottle. He had lost his little girl, his Sara, his home had fallen apart… But he had found his footing again. And when Sara had been returned to him, it felt everything would come back about as close to normal as they were bound to get. Now he had fallen again, knocked down in a case of history repeating. Laurel, his rock, had been taken from him, and there would be no surprise return this time, and no revival either. He had lost her, and down he'd gone, down, down into that bottle. Could he climb out again?

The day he stepped out of rehab, he thought for a moment about the first time he had found sobriety. Sara was still dead, as far as he knew. Dinah was gone, off to Central City. But Laurel was there, from start to finish. No matter what, she was there, and she believed in him, and he wanted to do this, for her. Today, he stepped out into the sun to an empty lot. Sara was on her ship, traveling through time. Dinah remained in Central City. And Laurel… Knowing she wouldn't be there, even if he'd known it all along, hit him like a brick, like the whole damn wall.

He had made a promise to himself, and to his daughters, when he walked through those doors. When he would walk back out, it would be for good. No more of this. The last thing he ever wanted to do was break that promise. With a breath, he carried on toward home on his own.

What he would be returning to may have been an empty apartment, but what he found there waiting for him made him feel a surge of love. His little girl wasn't there, but there was the next best thing. Two notices from the post office.

The first time he had gotten one of these, he hadn't understood. He had gone down to the post office, turned in the notice, and was handed a yellowed envelope. And then he'd seen the handwriting on that envelope and recognized it. That was Sara's handwriting. But that envelope looked decades old.

It _was_ decades old, but it _was_ from his daughter, the time traveller. Reading her words had brought him so much joy and every letter that found its way to him through time both baffled him and gave him new breath to move forward.

These two notices waiting for him today, he realized, were not necessarily Sara's knowing he was coming home that day but rather an accumulation in his absence. Whatever the reason for the double dose, he didn't really care. He had words waiting for him, and he couldn't wait to hold them in his hand. So he walked back out of his building, the notices secured in his pocket.

He wished so much that he could write back to her, but already in reading her previous letters he had picked up on what wasn't in these letters as much as what was in them. There was nothing here that might have indicated the writer was a time traveller. If there was a way, either she hadn't found it, or she wasn't able to communicate it.

If he _had_ been able to write to her, he wondered if he would have told her, the day he'd gone in to rehab, or that he was coming back out of it. Would he have told her, or would he have chosen to keep her in the dark? She had never seen him like this. He could spare her that much. Today, stepping out of rehab, he had been alone. The truth was that this was how he wanted it; he wouldn't have known how to be with them there. The part that affected him so much wasn't coming to find no one waiting for him; it was knowing why. One was doing some good across time, one had been lost to him long ago, and one had been taken… too soon… too soon, and deep down he knew, for his own failings.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ ** _Volume B_** _for_ ** _Legends of Tomorrow_** _!_


	13. Supergirl: The Long Night of, 2 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _72 days until Supergirl_ _\- 73 days until Flash & Legends - 75 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"THE LONG NIGHT OF THE DEO"**  
 _(Supergirl: Alex & Winn, part 2 of 5)_

The as-yet-unidentified alien appeared to have chosen the worst night possible to go on what could only be described as a joy drive of chaos through National City. The van had come upon the tail end of it, but further on they could see the path left behind. For the time being, all Alex cared about was apprehending him and stopping him from causing any more trouble.

What had caught Winn by surprise, and was surely to become the kind of story he would tell forever, was that this alien was easily seven-feet-tall… and had two heads. Next to him, Alex must have looked so small. It didn't stop or slow her down in the least.

She approached the great clobbering fool… fools, depending on how these aliens qualified themselves. He didn't even give too much mind to her, his laugh a double echo as he moved to advance on a cowering teenage boy crouched on the ground.

"Hey!" she shouted, and finally the alien turned. The boy had at least the presence of mind to take this opportunity to run away. Of course, now that he had noticed her, the alien was her problem. "Winn, talk to me, what do you have?"

"Looking to identify him now, shouldn't be too hard, right?" he joked, then remembering he was safe in the van and she was not, he got back to work. "In the meantime, just good old standard kick to the… Yeah, there we go, see, you got him."

"Winn!"

"Searching, searching."

Alex could see that the minute he got bored with her or saw someone else who wouldn't fight back, he'd go after them. She couldn't take that chance. If he wanted a show, she'd give him a show. Either way, the only way this night would end would be with that alien locked up in the back of the van, off to be locked up at the DEO. Right about now, she could only think of one way for this to happen.

"Winn, I need you to load up the strongest tranquilizer we've got and shoot him with it. No arguing!" she cut him off before he could tell her that he wouldn't be able to. "Hurry!"

So while Winn did whatever he had to do on his end, Alex gave the alien all she had, which, tonight, was a hell of a lot. By the time she spotted Winn hopping out of the van with that gun, getting into position, her bit of a dance had the two-headed alien in as frustrated and confused state as they could hope to get him.

"Now!" Alex shouted, and Winn gave the shot.

For one extended moment, all of them stood very still, waiting to see what would happen. When the alien finally toppled forward and on to the ground, Alex had barely enough time to move aside and not get crushed. She waited several seconds before coming forward to confirm as best as she could that the alien was truly knocked out and would remain that way.

"Did I get him?" Winn asked as he came running. "Did I really get him?"

"You really got him," Alex breathed out, clapping him on the shoulder. "Now help me get him in the van." His enthusiasm melted away at once as he looked back down at the slumbering heads. "The sooner we do this, the less likely it is that he'll wake up while we're driving back and end up flipping the van over." Winn looked back at her.

"Well when you put it like that…"

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ ** _Volume B_** _for_ ** _The Flash_** _!_


	14. Arrow: Canaries Flown Away, 2 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _70 days until Supergirl - 71 days until Flash & Legends - 73 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CANARIES FLOWN AWAY"**  
 _(Arrow: Quentin & Daughters, part 2 of 5)_

Quentin Lance now sat at a counter where, three years before, he had sat with his daughter at his side, when she had only just returned to him. Sitting before him him were two envelopes laid side by side. When he'd picked them up, the woman had looked as though she'd been wondering the history of these envelopes; they always had that look, while he only ever took his letters and walked away, leaving them to keep on wondering.

Now he stared at those envelopes, and like each time before, he felt nervous at the thought of opening them, unsure of what he would find inside. These ones, already from the markings on the envelopes themselves, he knew had waited a long while for him, both for his absence from home and for their postings. 1927. 1967. Finally, he opened the first and began to read.

He wished she knew how miraculous each of these letters felt like. Twice he had lost her now. Once he had believed her dead, once she had been dead, but today here she was, writing him letters from the past. She came back to him, she always came back to him... She would again.

When he had lost her that first time, much as he had been forced to resign himself to the facts at hand, he wanted to believe that she would have survived. That was his little girl, that was who she was. From the day she'd been born, she'd had a mind of her own, she did what was needed, she went after what she wanted. He could still see her, no taller than his knee, looking up at him with those blue eyes, and she seemed just fearless to him. Maybe it was just the view of a father at the time, but now... Seeing the woman she had turned into, he could see that little speck in her eyes, that spark, had grown to a full and powerful blaze.

Reading through her letters, Quentin would at once feel so happy, so relieved, but also so torn up. He knew she was out there, he knew WHY she was out there, and really he was so very proud and wouldn't have wanted to ever keep her from doing any of it, but sometimes... sometimes the price of that calling felt too steep. If not for these letters, what would he have? He would be left there wondering if she was still out there, if she was safe.

He didn't even really know that, did he? She wrote him, but there was no knowing what she kept out of those letters. He may have been a cop, but she hardly ever gave him anything he could decipher as meaning she was in trouble. He wasn't even really thinking about that half the time. No, what he _was_ thinking about was much, much worse.

One day he might realize the letters had stopped. One day he might realize she had been gone too long. She was out there, on that ship... Something could go wrong, they might never return, and he would go on waiting.

She always came back to him, she would again... unless...

Both letters read, he had folded them and returned them to their envelopes with great care, as he always did. He kept them in a box back at his apartment. He hadn't brought them with him to rehab. They were too precious, and he didn't want to run the risk that they should ever be lost. These two would be brought to join the others.

He couldn't send replies, but he had written them, one to each of her letters. One day, she would come back, and he could put those in her hands. They would be delayed but he would want her to have them anyway... His miracle girl... He walked out of the restaurant, starting back for his apartment. As he walked, he didn't know that his hand once left the spot over his pocket where he could feel those envelopes.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ ** _Volume B_** _for_ ** _Legends of Tomorrow_** _!_


	15. Supergirl: The Long Night of, 3 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _68 days until Supergirl \- 69 days until Flash  & Legends - 71 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"THE LONG NIGHT OF THE DEO"**  
 _(Supergirl: Alex & Winn, part 3 of 5)_

Winn had the wheel as they took off for the DEO, in the event that their passenger should wake up and need some further restraining. Before they could take off though they had allowed themselves a moment to stop and breathe after having carried and secured the still unidentified alien.

As he stretched his arms and cringed, Winn could see Alex sitting in the back, doing the same, though the look on her face was something else entirely, and Winn let his arms down with a sigh. For a moment there he'd almost forgotten; he doubted Alex ever could.

"They'll get her back. They'll wake her up. I've never met any of them except that Barry guy, but everything Kara's told me, and the tech she had, hey… I trust them. And J'onn's with her, and Mon-El…" She didn't say anything, but he had a feeling he knew what she would have said if she did. "I wanted to be over there, too," he told her. "The way I see it, the last thing Kara would want would be for the city to suffer while she's down. And look at us, look what we did just now," he pointed to the two heads, one at a time. "We're protecting the city for her."

"You're right," Alex admitted after a while, then with another beat, "I still should have been out there with her, with my sister."

"You are. Maybe… maybe not in person, but you are… and I am, too," he promised, feeling again the worry he'd felt when she had collapsed. "She's just so strong. I mean bullets can't touch her, she flies, she has… all of these powers… Anything that can do anything to her like that, it feels terrifying."

"Yeah…" Alex, voice so low. "Ready to go?" she asked after a few seconds more, and Winn started the van, starting them off, away from where the alien had finally been stopped. "We'll send a team in the morning to see about cleaning and repairs," she told him as they went.

"Yeah, that's going to take a while," he shook his head. Then wondering whether they'd still be waiting for Kara and the others by then, he kept quiet. He didn't need to add to Alex and her own concerns, though he could almost bet she'd had the same thought he'd done.

"One of these days we'll have to go out there," Alex spoke after a moment, and Winn looked at her in the mirror. "Earth 1." She wanted to talk, didn't want silence. He could do that.

"Right? Intradimensional extrapolators, time ships, metahumans? Sure, we've got aliens, but I want to see all that, too."

"You want to play with it," Alex corrected, and his failure to deny it settled the question. "Well, I wouldn't mind getting a look either," she went on. "Next time."

Much as they'd tried, their thoughts couldn't help but return to Kara, and for all his efforts to keep them both away from letting worry get the best of them, when Winn saw Alex retreat into her thoughts, he let her go, knowing this would also get him back in the grasp of his own.

The one comfort in all this was that the alien remained unconscious and the drive was as calm and uneventful as they could want it to. If anyone saw their van drive by that night, they would have no clue at all of who or what they carried. Inside, Winn imagined himself at a point in time when Kara would be back, and back to normal, and they could joke all about the great takedown he and Alex had done, all on their own, while she wasn't there. Eventually telling this story would be a thrill, and that was all he wanted, just to get to that point.

When they hit a bump in the road and he thought he heard a grunt from the back, Winn yelped. It was nothing. Alex promised this part of the story would remain between them.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **The Flash**!_


	16. Arrow: Canaries Flown Away, 3 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _66 days until Supergirl - 67 days until Flash & Legends - 69 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CANARIES FLOWN AWAY"**  
 _(Arrow: Quentin & Daughters, part 3 of 5)_

As hard as it was to wonder if or when one daughter would return, it was a whole other pain to know there would be no hope for the other. He knew what it was like to lose a daughter, much too much. He had two daughters, and he had lost one three times but still had one… The only other person who could begin to understand this was his ex-wife, but the two of them, oh…

He'd thought for sure after losing Sara to the Gambit, getting her back, then unknowingly losing her again to a genuine death only to have her revived, it couldn't happen to him again, to the point where maybe he had grown over confident. Then Laurel had been taken from him and he'd learned he had underestimated the cruelty of life.

Laurel, the day she'd been born, he would never forget… She had made a father of him, and there had never been anything more wonderful to him than to know that little girl existed and that he got to call her his daughter. For that period before Sara had been born, when it had just been him and his two Dinahs, he already looked to that little one like she was to be his constant companion. She had a whole life ahead of her, she could be anything. She might become a cop like him, or she might go another way… Whatever she chose, he would be proud.

And she had grown, and she had shown that drive he had imagined. There had been plenty of times where the two of them had butted heads so hard that it shouldn't have been possible that they carried on, but he knew, he knew… The two of them, they were so alike, and that was where it all started. It caused that friction, but never did it challenge how fiercely protective and loving he was of her.

After the Gambit, she had quickly become his whole world. The rest had been lost, one way or another, but Laurel had been there. Oh, he hadn't made it easy for her. He'd been hurting so much, and he had said and done things he would grow to regret. Still, Laurel remained.

And she hadn't been spared. He had seen her struggles, and he had done all he could to help her, though as she was so like him, she hadn't made it any easier on him than he had on her. Seeing her descent down the same road he'd followed had been something he hadn't ever wanted to see. But that was where she'd ended up, and he'd seen her right back off of it in time, seen her become a heroine of her own, no matter how much he'd wished for something else for her. Now he knew her path in life was just something he couldn't have kept from happening.

But now…

He had joined Sara's letters to the others, their replies composed and joined to _their_ others. Now he sat down on his couch, and he could hear it… the silence. It felt as though it was something real, heavy and pressing him down by the shoulders.

Remembering Laurel since she'd been killed continued to be something he needed to do, wanted to do, no matter how painful it was. He had sacrificed something in complying to Damien Darhk and his threat, but what other choice had he had? At the time, he was still mourning one daughter and couldn't run the risk of losing the other. Even if both of them had been alive at the time, he would have wanted only to protect them both. And in the end, for all he'd done, the good and the bad, Darhk had… Darhk had taken his girl from him. Today, walking out of that building, knowing what had driven him there, he knew the memory of his daughter would not be far from him. It never was, neither of them were ever far. But today he swore he felt his Laurel right by his side, and he would sit in this silence, imagining she was there with him.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **Legends of Tomorrow**!_


	17. Supergirl: The Long Night of, 4 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _64 days until Supergirl \- 65 days until Flash  & Legends - 67 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"THE LONG NIGHT OF THE DEO"**  
 _(Supergirl: Alex & Winn, part 4 of 5)_

As silence fell again, Alex found herself still chuckling as the sound Winn had made replayed in her mind. It was a moment's respite from worrying over Kara, but really it had done her good. It had been something for her, even over the past several months of having him at the DEO with them, to really get to know him more. He had been Kara's friend for a while where he had been only that to her. She would see him every so often and that would be that.

Then Kara had become Supergirl, and she had told him about who she was, where she'd come from, and now Alex would see him more and more, find out more about him… It wasn't until he joined the DEO that he really became more than Kara's friend, now he was her colleague, and even _her_ friend, too. She could count several times where they would have been lost without Winn Schott. For sure _she_ would have been lost tonight, though not only in bringing in their two-headed friend. She knew they shared that same concern for Kara in this moment, and it was this that she'd needed. There was her mother, sure, but she wouldn't go worrying her more than she had to.

She didn't know that she'd ever appreciated Winn's presence in their lives the way she did that night, holding the DEO and waiting to know that Kara would be alright. And even as she was thinking all this, he was not so far off himself.

Alex Danvers could be intimidating even when you didn't know all the ways she could kick your butt, which was possibly amusing once you got to know her as a person. Oh, he was careful at times, absolutely. But then he had seen the insecurity, the frustration, the love… Anyone who would dare go after the people she loved must have been a special kind of stupid. Knowing all of that had become an unexpected perk of his coming to work at the DEO.

And now tonight, with what was happening with Kara, he could just see so much of how she loved her sister, this girl who'd come into her life much later than most siblings would do, in the most extraordinary of circumstances. And Alex couldn't have loved her more than she already did. Blood, species, planets, none of it mattered. He wished he could do more to make this night easier on her. But tonight she was as much worried sister as she was responsible director, and the two had to balance.

It was not the first time they had found themselves side by side, flooded with worry for the girl of steel, and sadly it would probably not be the last. And for all their skills, there would be more moments like this where they would feel very, very humanly helpless.

When finally the van pulled back into the DEO garage, there were agents at the ready to transport the alien into his cell. Winn trailed behind as Alex was appraised of any updates she needed to know about. Among them, the only one that would weigh on her: Still no news from Earth 1.

Some of the agents had heard about the take down, and they wanted to hear all about it. Winn promised it to them, but only later. For now, he stayed with Alex. Their vigil for Kara's return would carry on, for as long as it had to. If they had to be the only two left waiting on that breach to open up again, then they would be there.

Alex and Winn returned, him to his chair and her pacing the floor. They might have never left and no on would have known the difference. At this point, he would have welcomed the craziest band of aliens rather than to sit there all night in wait. He and Alex, they could take them on. Well, she'd do most of it, but he would be there to back her up. And Kara would return… And they could tell her all about it.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **The Flash**!_


	18. Arrow: Canaries Flown Away, 4 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _62 days until Supergirl - 63 days until Flash & Legends - 65 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CANARIES FLOWN AWAY"**  
 _(Arrow: Quentin & Daughters, part 4 of 5)_

After Sara had first been lost, he had kept close those pictures he had of both of his girls together. That was just how he wanted to remember them, the way they had been, from the moment Sara's birth had made Laurel a sister. He still had the clearest image in his head of his tiny bit of a girl first holding her baby sister. As happy of a child as she'd always been, suddenly her joy seemed to have reached new heights.

From that moment on, he had watched them grow together, from being tiny children teetering on, suddenly running on, and then into teenagers, oh… those were some raucous years, but he held on to them nonetheless. They were turning into young women before his very eyes. And then… and then…

For six years, he had watched Laurel alone again, her sister gone, and he could see the hole it left in her. When Sara had returned to them, he thought surely it would seal that empty space over. In time, it had, as close as it ever could, but that hadn't been for a while, and seeing that rift between them, kept wide by Laurel alone it seemed, was just painful. And then Sara had gone away… returned, died… was revived, left again… sailed away… and now Laurel…

In ten years, his daughters had been crossing and parting so often that really he could barely see them united in his head. But he had memories, pictures and videos… Once they had been a family, them and Dinah and him. He could look at all of those, think back through those times and remember… they hadn't always been this. They hadn't always been torn apart and scattered. They had been a family once, happy together. No matter what had become of them, he couldn't forget that those days had existed, and they couldn't be touched by what followed.

But it was so easy to forget, to lose grip. Every loss had been like those memories coming loose in his hands. Now that he was home again, his head clearer than it had been in a while, he had them gripped again, his memories, his girls, his family.

To this day, he remembered the day they'd moved into the old house. Laurel had been eight, Sara only six years old. When they had first come through the door, one stuck to the other's side, neither of them looked all too happy to be there, having raged – as much as they knew to – for their departure from their old home. They'd have their own rooms now, he'd told them. They'd have a yard, an upstairs, a basement… Nothing had changed their minds. That night they'd been put in their own beds, and Quentin and Dinah had made wages to know who would end up where come morning. Would Sara run to her big sister, or Laurel to her little sister?

Well, morning had come, and they had looked into Sara's room: no girls. He had been ready to celebrate his win, but then they had looked into Laurel's room: no girls. For a moment they had panicked, run down the stairs, causing a rumble that sent two little heads to pop up over the top of the couch in the living room. As they had told it, they had met out in the hall, both intending to go to the other, and when they'd been unable to decide where to go, they had ended up down here, on the couch.

That was them, wasn't it? Both looking out for one another, and always finding a way, even if it meant something small like sleeping on a couch... or something impossible like bringing the other back to life, at whatever the cost…

But not this time… not this time… He wouldn't get another miracle, would he? All he had were memories, photos, videos… He would hold them, for as long as he had strength in him. For his girls he could be stronger, he had to be. He'd fallen, but he was rising again now.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **Legends of Tomorrow**!_


	19. Supergirl: The Long Night of, 5 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _60 days until Supergirl \- 61 days until Flash  & Legends - 63 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"THE LONG NIGHT OF THE DEO"**  
 _(Supergirl: Alex & Winn, part 5 of 5)_

There were no other aliens on the prowl that night, two-headed or single, no robberies, no attacks, nothing at all to pull them away and make the time not feel like it had been slowed to a crawl. After near on two hours, Alex had come and pulled him out of his chair and into an impromptu and unrequested training session.

"No, but really, I'm not any good, I've tried it, I'll hit myself sooner than I'll hit you…" he spoke quickly, only to be silenced by a look out of her.

"It's either this or sitting back there all night, your choice," she pointed out. "I was no better when I started, so come on." There was little more he could say in reply, leaving him no choice but to comply.

It took fifteen minutes or so before Winn didn't either cringe, flinch, or squeak at one instruction or another and he just did as he was told. Alex didn't tell him that he was doing alright, knowing he would lose his focus if she did. At the end of an hour, it felt like they were really getting somewhere.

"You keep going like this and we'll have you out in the field more often," Alex finally allowed, and Winn stepped back.

"Yeah, let's not?" he insisted, and she had to smirk. She breathed out, glad for this time passed. But here they were, still waiting. It could be days, couldn't it? "Okay… Another one then," Winn told her, and she knew this came solely out of his wanting to keep her from sinking again.

"Maybe another day," she told him, and he was absolutely not going to fight her on it.

Both of them had felt it in the air when it happened. They looked at each other before hurrying back up to see if it was really as they thought.

The agents on hand were all standing there, talking to those stood at the heart of their cluster. They parted ways until there they stood, Mon-El, and J'onn, and Kara… She was okay, better than. They could have sworn she shined like the yellow sun that gave her power. Winn barely had to tap her arm so she'd go on ahead that Alex had gone and pulled her sister into her arms. All the tension she'd carried in her body since the trio had gone through to Earth 1, it released from her like a wave. Winn watched and waited. In time, as much as she could have kept on holding on, Alex stepped back, letting Winn have his chance to welcome back his friend, too.

It felt almost silly to think she would ever really had been in real danger. She looked miraculous and unbreakable. She assured those two relieved faces that she was fine, giving in quick beats the tale of what had happened to her out there, and somehow after being trapped in a musical by some being who apparently side-jobbed as a relationship counselor, the takedown of the two-headed alien almost sounded tame to Winn. Kara had given an appropriately impressed response though, and now Winn rediscovered his inner storyteller, much to Alex' amusement.

The night had ended, and it was such a relief to all of them. In the morning there would be many pieces to pick up, but until then, they would all gladly return to their respective homes. For Winn, for Alex, it would not be forgotten. And on other days where he felt brave enough to ask, there would be more training, with the promise that it would stay between them. Alex would make that promise, even if she was sure it would get out in time, if he kept on improving.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **The Flash**!_


	20. Arrow: Canaries Flown Away, 5 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _58 days until Supergirl - 59 days until Flash & Legends - 61 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CANARIES FLOWN AWAY"**  
 _(Arrow: Quentin & Daughters, part 5 of 5)_

Oh he had all those memories, yes, and he did cling to them. But then sooner or later he would come to moments like this, where the silence would become too real, and then everything would get very, very real. He was alone now. Even his relationship with Donna, all of it had been wrecked. There were people in his life still, he knew, but having them here now would not have changed a thing. He could have been right in the middle of a crowded concert and he would have felt that loneliness. It wasn't about the people who were there, it was about those who weren't.

And it was rough. In rehab, he had only been able to share so much before he reached the point where talking about how he'd ended up where he'd ended up would have made him sound like he belonged in a psych ward instead of a rehab facility. He could lie, adjust some of the details, and he had, but it always felt as though he was letting his girls down by not telling their real stories.

People knew who Laurel had been now, since Oliver had revealed it to the world. And some curious ones had tried to ask him about her, but what they wanted he wouldn't give. They didn't know his Laurel and they never would.

Then with Sara, well it was always the same old story, wasn't it? She was travelling. If they even recalled how she, like Oliver Queen, had been lost at sea and believed dead for all those years, that was all they knew. College girl, lost at sea, returned years later before deciding to wander the world. They didn't know who she'd been, where she'd been, what she'd become. And they never could. But he knew…

His daughters had grown, and they had turned into something much bigger than themselves, something sort of overwhelming. But then weren't they doing what he himself had set out to do when he'd gone into the police academy? He wanted to protect people, stand for justice… and so had they. He remembered, after each of them had been born and even as they were on their way, he had been afraid for a while that a day would come where he wouldn't come home, where something would have gone wrong on the job and he would have died. He had thought about what it would do to them, to Dinah.

Instead, it had been the other way around. He had lost one and then the other, but him… he lived through it all, through his heart being broken, and broken, until it was any wonder that it still beat at all.

He was here now. He was here, and he would continue, because he had to. He would go back to work where he knew he could still do some good, and he would try to do what he had always wanted to do. He would make his girls proud. But this wouldn't be that day, he knew. Today he was still here, alone, in silence.

Quentin closed his eyes, breathing out. His girls were here with him… his Canaries. Here was Laurel at one side of him, there was Sara at the other. He had their hands in either of his own, and all was well. Deep breaths, deep breaths.

He opened his eyes again. If he just held on in his mind's eye, he would still feel them there. He might have been alone here, but at least he could allow himself to miss them, to recall them to his side the one way he could. He fully expected that at one point it would get to be too much for him, but he wasn't going to fall again, not this time. He had been alone for a long time, he could adapt.

He stood from his couch, turned on some music to push the silence away. He looked around the apartment. He had been gone a while, the place could do with some cleaning. So he got to work.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **Legends of Tomorrow**!_


	21. Supergirl: Reverberate, 1 of 10

_A/N: We've reached the next volley of stories here, 40 days leading up to the last 20 and the crossover. The stories for each show will span 10 chapters each, and will be posted two by two on consecutive days. For instance, tomorrow will be another Supergirl chapter, and then the two days following will be for the Flash (in Volume B), then two for Arrow back here, two for Legends (in Volume B again), and then back to Supergirl, etc..._

* * *

 **100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

56 days until Supergirl - 57 days until Flash & Legends - 59 days until Arrow

* * *

 **"REVERBERATE"**  
 _(Supergirl: Team, part 1 of 10)_

Kara awoke and at once she felt it… weakness, down to her bones, making the world feel so faint, as though she could only barely stay on her feet if she stood. She wasn't standing now. She was lying down, and for some reason, she was boxed in with the effects of Kryptonite. She opened her eyes, and now she saw… it was much worse than she thought. She wasn't home, in her bed, as she should have been.

Where she was instead was a medium-sized room, bare, darkened walls but an unmistakable green glow emanating from overhead, giving a dull green tinge to everything around her. Other than the bed, the room had some furnishings. A bookshelf, stacked top to bottom, a screen mounted to one of the walls she recognized as a television, possibly. A small table, a chair… It was dark, but with enough low light to give the impression of it being night time.

After the initial shock of it, she could almost adjust to the feeling, which suggested to her a level of exposure that was meant not so much to incapacitate her completely, but enough that she'd be too weak to fight back… anything.

How had she ended up here? And when, and… where was she? She could only think of this being Cadmus, but then she had an instinct in her that was saying this wasn't them, this was something else. Wherever she was, they knew who she was, where she came from. She'd been home, resting after returning from Earth 1, hadn't she? Or had it been longer?

Slowly, she tried to get up, and the feeling intensified in her. She took a breath before standing. There… not so bad, she could do this. She looked around the room some more. It really did feel very familiar, but in a strange way, like she knew it more than she realized. For instance, she had turned very confidently and gone to reach for something wedged behind the books on the second most bottom shelf without thinking.

It was a small journal, thin, blank pages, with a pencil stuck inside the pages. When she opened to that page, she found… numbers. Nothing too complicated to decipher, just numbers, counting up, one by one, line after line across the pages. The last line read _4416 – 4417 – 4418 – 4419 – 4420 – 4421._ And when she flipped the pages back, the numbers counted down. Sometimes the pencil was a pen, then back to a pencil. And the further back she went, the handwriting looked different, just a bit, but always she recognized it as her own. By the time she got to the first page and she found the first line, saying _1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5_ … it only made her more confused… and scared.

Then all at once, something changed. The glow was receding, and it felt like a first breath, relief, but also apprehension. She shut the journal, putting it back in its place – it was private – before turning back to the door just before it opened. It would take a moment for her to be in control of herself again, but either way she would be ready to fight back against whoever…

The door swung open, and whatever she'd envisioned there was as far from what she found in its place. She found a familiar face. She was barefoot, her hair slightly dishevelled, and she wore the same clothes she did, she realized… She was also holding what looked like a couple knives and forks, and she looked stunned… That made two of them.

"Lena?" she blinked, just before alarms started to sound, loud and urgent. Kara moved forward, past her liberator, and then her old suspicion was confirmed, opening up a whole other bit of confusion. She knew those alarms, she knew these halls. "This… this is the DEO," she declared before turning back to Lena. What was that look?

"Who are you?" Lena asked, staring at her. "Why did they take _you_?" Kara felt as lost now as she'd done back inside the room. "On second thought, that can wait," Lena's eyes focused past her, and Kara turned to see… People were coming.

* * *

See you tomorrow **back here for more Supergirl**!


	22. Supergirl: Reverberate, 2 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _55 days until Supergirl \- 56 days until Flash  & Legends - 58 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"REVERBERATE"**  
 _(Supergirl: Team, part 2 of 10)_

There were four of them. Instantly, Kara placed herself in front of Lena to shield her. She was right, the questions would have to wait, no matter how urgent they felt in her mind. Right now, she was feeling plenty already. Precisely, when the first agent came up and pointed his weapon, as much as she did stop him, it felt… new, like a part of her had forgotten that she could do this, and that was the part that she was stuck working off of. It reminded her of the early days, when she'd first become Supergirl, when she still needed training.

But that didn't stop her from giving all she had, and against four humans, trained as they were, it did the job, and in no time they were all down and out cold. She turned to ensure that Lena was okay, only to find she had already cut past her and taken the key card off one of the agents, along with his weapons.

"First we get out of here, and then we _will_ have to talk," Lena told her.

"I couldn't agree more," Kara breathed as they took off.

They were back at the old DEO, the one she'd first known, which was as good as it was problematic, but most of all it was one more thing she couldn't understand. None of this made sense.

The good part here was that she knew her way out very well. The problem she was foreseeing was that they would have a long way to go to make it into the city, and after her previous showing, she didn't know whether or not she could still fly. She couldn't think about that, not yet. Right now, they were still trapped inside the DEO, and the continued sound of alarms told her they would be coming across more opposition before they ended up outside… and in the open.

"We need to get a car," she told Lena, taking her down a different direction. The garage might have been their best option regardless.

"Well I wasn't looking forward to heading out shoeless." If they weren't so pressed for time they might have passed through the locker rooms, but that was impossible. There were cameras everywhere, no matter where they went… "Wait," Lena pulled her back around a corner and brought her to crouch. When she heard a voice from back there, she faced the wall standing in her way, then focused her eyes. It was a strain, but only shortly. From out of sight, she saw she _had_ recognized his voice.

Even so, the moment she saw him she knew, was absolutely certain. The man calling to 'Find them! Find them!' wore the face of Hank Henshaw… because he _was_ Hank Henshaw. That wasn't J'onn. And from the safety of their hiding spot, the sight of him frightened her somewhere deep, for a moment, before she could turn to Lena.

"We need to make this fast," Kara whispered, and Lena nodded.

It took maybe a few minutes more, where both of their skill sets became needed, but they got into the garage. Making sure no one could follow them out, they climbed into one of the waiting vehicles. Lena did something quick so they couldn't be tracked.

And then they were out, driving off. Kara sat in the passenger seat, needing to collect herself some more. She couldn't know, not yet, if she could still fly or not. Even if she did, could she just show Lena? She didn't know her anymore for some reason, and if that were her only problem… She had already seen plenty during their escape though, so was there even any point in trying to hide what she could do… if she could do it?

"We'll have to get rid of this as soon as we can," Lena told her.

"I need to find my sister," Kara sighed.

"Another Kryptonian?" Lena asked. Kara turned to look at her. "Please, I'm a Luthor, you don't think I know a Kryptonian when I see one?"

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **The Flash**!_


	23. Arrow: Veil of Mind, 1 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _52 days until Supergirl - 53 days until Flash & Legends - 55 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"VEIL OF MIND"**  
 _(Arrow: Team, part 1 of 10)_

It was impossible not to go around from day to day with the constant knowledge that at any moment he could make his next move. Adrian Chase. It was never going to be easy to think of how long he'd been there, right under their noses, knowing he'd had them all fooled and that he could continue to move pieces while coming off as an ally. Well he wasn't hiding anymore, and it had only grown more dire, more important to put him where he couldn't hurt anyone else. Right now he was out there, and who knew where he was, or what he was doing.

So when Thea called him in the middle of the night, Oliver immediately imagined the worst. Especially when he heard the tone of his little sister's voice.

"Thea?" he'd answered the call, and there were a few seconds of silence. He sat up in his bed. "Thea…"

"Olly, can you… could you come and meet me please, I'll send the address, just come? Tomorrow morning if you can, I just…"

"Thea, I'm on my way, alright?" There was no question to it, there just wasn't. This was his sister, his family, and she sounded scared. He didn't need to know anything else, he was already getting shoes on and would get on his bike within minutes, cutting through the night to reach her.

Was this him? Was he going after his sister? It wouldn't have been a surprise if he did.

Already his relationship with Thea had seen some great highs and lows in recent times, culminating in her retreating from the city for some time. This was where she'd gone, isolating herself. But much as he understood and respected that need, he couldn't help but feel like what she _had_ done was to make a target of herself. She had called him now and he would feel he could have prevented whatever had happened by keeping her close.

He drove all night, or it felt as though he did. He couldn't get to his sister fast enough. She could still have been in danger, worse off by the time he reached her.

He reached the address she'd sent him, and though it looked as non-threatening as any place could get, he remained alert. But then the door to the small house opened, and there was his sister, running out to meet him and coming into his arms where he held her for a few moments, slightly less tense than he had been a moment ago but also looking around.

"Thea, hey…" he pulled back to see her face. She looked spooked, the way she'd done when she'd been five and he'd shown her a horror movie. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, until she spent the next two months waking up at all hours of the night screaming bloody murder. His parents had been rightly furious. "Is someone with you? What happened? Hey…"

"There's no one here, just me, it's…" She was clinging to his arm like she needed to know he was real. If he hadn't known those days were behind them he might have thought she was on something.

"Okay, then let's go back inside," he led her there. He got her to sit down; she wouldn't let him sit anywhere else than next to her. "It's okay, Thea, just tell me what happened."

"I don't even know," she shook her head. "It's going to sound crazy, but I'm telling you I'm not making it up, and you have to believe me, promise me you will."

"Thea, I will, just tell me," he told her, not liking the desperation in her eyes. "It's okay," he held his hands.

"No, it's not," she shook her head. "Look, I don't know how I know, it's just… Someone was messing with my brain."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **back here for more Arrow**!_


	24. Arrow: Veil of Mind, 2 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _51 days until Supergirl - 52 days until Flash & Legends - 54 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"VEIL OF MIND"**  
 _(Arrow: Team, part 2 of 10)_

Early next morning, they had arrived at the small house. Diggle, Felicity, and Curtis had received the call from Oliver to come down and meet him and Thea. The rest of the team would be called to step in if the need came about, but for now they were better off staying in Star City in the event that Chase returned. He hadn't entirely ruled out that this could end up being his doing.

He'd told them only some of the situation so far, that Thea had called him in the middle of the night, scared out of her mind, and he needed their help figuring out what had happened to her. He could have said only that Thea needed their help and they would have come just as promptly as they did now. They came to find him looking just on this side of exhausted. He'd stayed awake so his sister might try and get some sleep.

She still looked a bit frazzled when they came in and sat with her, though she had calmed since a few hours before when Oliver had come. _He_ stood now, pacing the room, as Felicity came and took to her side and Thea sighed, explaining to them as she'd done it for her brother.

"Last night, when I went to bed, I was feeling… kind of restless? I'd had a lot on my mind, it's just… Well, that part doesn't matter, but I… I had trouble falling asleep, like I would start to drift off, and then I would wake up again, not realizing I had already been trying to sleep, you know?" She squeezed her eyes shut, the memory still fresh in her mind. "I started getting this feeling like I wasn't alone, like there was someone there with me, so close, like…" she gestured around herself. "But when I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anyone. I got up, I looked around the room, the house… I walked around the outside of it, too, but the feeling was still there, someone… with me. And I never saw anyone, okay? I'm not imagining things."

"What did it feel like?" Felicity asked. "Other than what you said there, like they were with you."

"Kind of like I walked out of a room and came back before I was supposed to and found someone going through my stuff?" Thea described. "When I came back into the house, I sat down and it just felt that it was still there? It got to feeling like someone had me by the head and just… went feeling at my brain?" She shuddered at the thought, looked up and met her brother's eye like she needed to know he was still there. "When it stopped, I called him."

"It hasn't happened again since I got here," Oliver informed the other three.

"But it _did_ happen," Thea assured them. "And right now, the thought that it could happen again, or what it could be about, I… I came here to clear my head, but right now I feel more out of myself than ever," she breathed out.

"Why don't you go take a shower or something? To help you relax," Felicity suggested.

"You guys do believe me, right?" Thea looked from one face to the other. "I'm not making this up."

"We're not saying you did," Curtis told her, though his look to the rest of the team seemed to ask if they were.

"Go on," Felicity ushered her out there before returning to the guys. They stepped out to stand in front of the house, looking at each other. Oliver turned to Diggle, asking his question without speaking it: What do you think?

"I don't know, Oliver," he admitted. "Not long ago I would have found it easier to say no, but who even knows anymore?"

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **Legends of Tomorrow**!_


	25. Supergirl: Reverberate, 3 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _48 days until Supergirl_ _\- 49 days until Flash & Legends_ _\- 51 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"REVERBERATE"**  
 _(Supergirl: Team, part 3 of 10)_

Between the cover of night and whatever Lena and she had done in their escape, they had reached a distance far enough from where they'd been and near enough to where they had to go that they had been able to leave the vehicle behind, out of sight, and continue on foot, in this case literally. It wasn't long that the discomfort began to show, though after what they'd just gotten out of, it wasn't nearly so bad, all things considered.

They hadn't talked yet, not about what they clearly needed to discuss. All they wanted now was to get somewhere to stop, and breathe, not worrying over who might find them. Kara didn't want to try home; she had a bad feeling. Lena didn't want to go to hers either, or her office, for her own reasons. But they had to go somewhere, to get information... possibly a change of clothes.

This took them, to at least solve problem number one, into a café, where a bit more trickery granted Kara access to a computer. As they sat, they looked to one another. 'Now?' both seemed to say.

"You really don't know who I am?"

"I've never seen you before, trust me, I am good with faces," Lena told her. Kara wondered just how true that was, considering the secret she'd been keeping from her, a secret which now seemed as good as gone. "When you saw me, you looked as though _you_ knew _me_ , which, going off of your question, I assume you do... or think you do. You must have seen me in the news?"

"Yeah," Kara lied, "I guess." She paused. "Why was the DEO holding you?" she had to ask.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I think it's clear enough. How long were you in there?" She felt a chill. It was like the answer was there, in her head, but it didn't really belong there, so she was trying to keep it locked away. Whatever the answer was, it made her grow afraid, and she scanned the room quickly. "It's okay," Lena told her, quickly turned to a reassuring tone. "I didn't mean to frighten you, I..."

"4421," Kara the last number in the journal. "I think 4421... days... I spent in there..." It wasn't right, but it felt like it was, only that would mean...

"12 years," Lena had calculated, and she looked at Kara now like some liberated little creature. "12 years and 41 days, you... you would have been a child, almost..."

Her head felt like it was spinning. Something was in there, something that hadn't been there before. Flashes of what felt like memory. She saw Jeremiah, years ago, hurrying her along. She saw Henshaw standing on a road she recognized. This was Midvale, near the Danvers house... She heard screaming... It was her own voice.

"No..." she breathed, grasping her head. "That didn't happen..."

"Kara?" Lena asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Everything, I..." She turned to the computer. "I have to find my sister, I need her, I need..." She needed to make sense of this.

But everything she found - or didn't find - only told her that it could get worse. There was an article claiming the death of Jeremiah Danvers back in Midvale as an unsolved murder. There was no mention of her, as Kara Danvers, which was one thing, but there was not a single trace of the existence of Supergirl either. It was as though she'd never come to National City, which would be so, if Henshaw had gotten his hands on her twelve years ago. But she knew this wasn't right, all of it, while Lena had no idea, thought this was how it had all been. She needed to understand.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow_ _ **back here for more**_ _ **Supergirl**_ _!_


	26. Supergirl: Reverberate, 4 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _47 days until Supergirl_ _\- 48 days until Flash & Legends - 50 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"REVERBERATE"**  
 _(Supergirl: Team, part 4 of 10)_

There was nothing for her to find, was there? Aliens didn't often find themselves mentioned in articles unless they'd done something, good or bad, and if they didn't want to be noticed... Nothing on J'onn, or Mon-El, but her cousin, he was still out there, the first bit of good news since Lena Luthor had broken her out of her cell at the DEO. She could find him, she could... But Alex first.

"Kara, we have to go," Lena pulled at her arm, looking to the man behind the counter, who was talking on the phone while looking back at them. The look on his face said it all. He was not liking the two strange barefoot girls and was calling the cops. So they left. "This sister of yours, she lives here?"

"She... I don't know anymore," Kara frowned, looking around as they walked with little to no aim. She could be here, living in the same place she was supposed to be, or she could be anywhere else. Clark... Clark might know. He'd been the one to take her to the Danvers, whatever was happening here, he was her best shot. And he was in Metropolis, and they had nothing...

She had to try it.

She briefly thought of what it would mean to show Lena, but she reminded herself, again, they were beyond that. So she led her into the nearest alley where she might see if she could still fly. Whatever was happening, her body was under the impression it hadn't been airborne in twelve years. She stood in silence for a second, trying to call up the memory of flight as though to show the flightless part of herself that she could do this. The first time she'd tried it, to save Alex, it had taken her a couple of tries, but then she'd done it... Why did it have to be any different?

"Open your eyes," Lena told her. She hadn't felt herself close them, but when she opened them again... She was hovering. "So far so good?" The rush of relief this time was too much, she had to.

"Back in a second," she told Lena before shooting up into the sky.

She zoomed through the skies with all the abandon she could release. Flying was often the best thing she could count on to bring her peace, and it never let her down, not even tonight.

When she returned to the alley, Lena stood waiting right as she'd left her. She knew the risk she'd taken, and it had been necessary. Now she knew she could still fly, and they might soon need it. She'd been gone nearly ten minutes, more than a second, and two minutes before, according to Lena, an unmarked car had pulled up to the café down the street, where they had previously been sitting until they'd had to leave.

"Then let's get out of here," Kara told her, moving to the corner of the alley to try and see if the car was still there. "We can go and find my... uh... Superman."

"Can't imagine he'll be too thrilled to see the likes of me," Lena gave a short laugh, though Kara wasn't listening, not anymore.

She could see the café from afar, the man inside, talking to a woman. Then the woman had turned around, and Kara had felt her heart leap, as though it was remembering it could fly, too. Alex... Alex was out there. How she'd come to be there so fast, how she'd been able to respond to this call, none of it mattered now. She had to get to her, but she couldn't just run back there.

"I have an idea," she said, a moment before taking hold of Lena and leaping back into the sky with her. "I won't let go, I swear."

It took about half a minute, but she got what she wanted. Alex and the car were driving now, in her direction, following her. She kept on this way until she could land somewhere, let Lena back on her feet... and wait. Finally, the car came to a stop a few feet away. And out from the driver's seat came Alex Danvers, with apprehension and doubt in her eyes.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow_ _ **in Volume B**_ _for_ _ **The Flash**_ _!_


	27. Arrow: Veil of Mind, 3 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _44 days until Supergirl - 45 days until Flash & Legends - 47 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"VEIL OF MIND"**  
 _(Arrow: Team, part 3 of 10)_

The first time he'd heard the story out of his sister, she'd still been in her skittish state and it all sounded more like ravings than anything real, especially as she'd laid out the details. But he'd needed to look into it no matter what; it was his little sister. After hearing it out of her with sleep and daylight and a calmer voice, as strange as it sounded, he could almost accept it more. Diggle had said it himself, with metahumans, time travel, aliens, what did they even know? But in their city, all in all, they didn't deal with those all that much, did they?

His instinct was to look at facts, at substantial possibilities. He had called in these three to join him because he had to know, one way or the other.

"She seemed pretty convinced to me," Curtis put in.

"Wouldn't be the first time she was manipulated to believe something that wasn't real," Felicity countered. "Wouldn't be the first time this year."

"Could what those Dominators did to us, putting us into that dream world, have done something to her? She wasn't going to follow us," Diggle looked to Oliver.

"You were all checked out," Felicity reminded him. "Maybe we missed something, or… Maybe it has nothing to do with it. Could she have been drugged without her knowing?" Oliver didn't even need to ask. "We'll test for that, too."

"Look, I don't know what to make of all this," Oliver told them. "But after all we've been through, I'd find it hard not to think this is something real, because if it's not, then… then what's wrong with her?"

"Oliver, I hate to even ask, but could she have taken something? Willingly?"

"I didn't want to think it either," Oliver sighed. "But I have to," he agreed. "Right now if I accuse her, because that's what it'll sound like, we won't get anywhere. Let's not forget, there is still a player out there, who's been playing with us for a while now."

"You think Chase did this?" Felicity asked.

"How can I not? And if not him, then any number of people who may be trying to get at me through my sister because I'm the mayor, to create some kind of story. Or it could be someone coming at us because I'm the Green Arrow. They'll know what it will mean for Thea to be involved, if they know who I am." He paused. "Whatever this is, I know this: they came at my sister, and I need to find them."

"We'll find them," Diggle assured him. "They won't get near her again."

"You mean the invisible brain feelers?" Curtis pointed out. "How are we going to keep those from her?"

"We'll think of something," Felicity shot him a look. "If that's what we're dealing with. It might be they're less invisible and more visible… punchable," she mimed.

"If they are, then you can count on that," Oliver replied. Diggle said nothing, but they knew why he was there, as much as it was for what he could do in getting to the bottom of this, it might have been that where he would be needed most would be in standing at Oliver's side and ensuring he didn't go too far once they knew what had happened to his sister.

"Guys?" They turned to find Thea had come back out of her shower. "So what's the verdict, am I crazy?"

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **back here for more Arrow**!_


	28. Arrow: Veil of Mind, 4 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _43 days until Supergirl - 44 days until Flash & Legends - 46 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"VEIL OF MIND"**  
 _(Arrow: Team, part 4 of 10)_

Thea had been left in the hands of Felicity and Curtis, who would get started on running any amount of tests they might need to run, back in Star City. While they'd made their way back there, Oliver and Diggle remained. They would look into the area, find clues if there were any to be found, before taking their search back to join them.

She would be safe, he had to tell himself. She knew how to defend herself, and she wouldn't be alone. She would be safe… Was there even any meaning to that anymore? How many people had been hurt or killed who had been safe, who'd known how to defend themselves? And this thing that was happening to her… what if it really _was_ out of his grasp?

The search of the area had given them nothing all morning. They'd looked over every inch of the house, canvased the area, gone to the places Thea had told them she'd been to… Nothing came up as suspicious. Just being here, he could see why Thea would want to be there; if he could just get her back to it…

They had exhausted every avenue they could follow. If there was anything to find, it wasn't here, and now all he could think about again was Chase. But if he'd been there, him or someone else for him, then he wasn't finding where or how.

"Back to Star City?" Diggle asked him. He turned to look at him. "We'll find out who's done this to your sister, Oliver."

"What if we already know who did this to her?" he asked.

"You mean Chase? Or Thea herself?"

"She didn't do this," Oliver stated. If there was one thing he knew, it was this… unless he was fooling himself… but he didn't think he was. He knew he had been blind to his family's dealings over the years, but he felt strongly that this was not one of those times. They were far past those times.

"What would Chase get out of something like this? There was nothing back there, and there would have to be, she…"

"I know, Dig." His frustration was only growing stronger, and the fact that they had nothing to hold on to at the moment only heightened this sense of being so powerless. "We're going back to Star City," he finally said. By now they had to have at least some kind of results to give him, didn't they?"

What if all this kept them from finding and stopping Chase, if this really wasn't him? It would either be a stroke of luck, opening the way for him… or it could be a respite for them? Would Chase not want to make his move if he saw they weren't there to appreciate it?

So they took off for home, keeping their eyes open all the while, for anything that might be worth looking into. Oliver looked, and looked, but he also thought of his sister, his parents… They were gone, Thea was all he had left, and in great part the same went for her. Mostly he thought of their mother. She'd given her life, so Thea and he might live. From that day more than ever he'd known to look out for her. If this thing just kept going around in circles, his sister would only go on worrying that this thing would happen to her again, and how was that keeping her safe? He couldn't forget that look in her eyes the night before, when he'd come to her. His sister was strong, stronger than he could have once believed, and this had her shaken like he'd never seen before.

"You have to believe me, promise me you will," she'd told him. He would… He would believe.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **Legends of Tomorrow**!_


	29. Supergirl: Reverberate, 5 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _40 days until Supergirl \- 41 days until Flash  & Legends - 43 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"REVERBERATE"**  
 _(Supergirl: Team, part 5 of 10)_

Kara looked back at her sister. She didn't look so different physically, but then… there was something in her eyes, and it seemed so strong that it seemed to overpower her whole face. She was looking back at her right now like she was looking for something, and then Kara realized… of course she would, if she hadn't seen her in 12years…

"Alex, it's me… It's Kara… You recognize me, don't you?" She didn't want to sound like she was begging, but if even her sister didn't know her… "Alex, please…" she felt her eyes well up.

"What's the last thing we said to each other?" Alex asked firmly. Kara hesitated. She knew what she'd last told her, only that had been before this all started, and she knew… Alex wanted to know what they'd said, twelve years ago. She didn't know…

"Alex…" she shook her head, only to see her sister's hand had gone to rest at a weapon on her hip; she would see an incorrect answer as a proof of deception. But then it came to her, a flash of memory. "You… you asked where I was going, you said we were supposed to… to go watch a movie. I told you… Jeremiah wanted to show me something and I'd be right back… I wanted you to pick the movie because you knew all the best ones." This at least was close enough to what her young self had believed back when she'd first come to Earth.

The words must have been what Alex had wanted to hear. Her hand had moved away from the weapon, and now she was approaching with great relief and urgency. When she pulled her into her arms, Kara could only return the gesture, so much that she almost squeezed too hard. And rather than cry out, Alex had laughed, like all she'd wanted was a bone crushing hug from her.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Alex said as she pulled back, crying as much as Kara did. "I hoped, and hoped, but I…" she shook her head, then hugged her again. Her sister sobbed like she'd been waiting to cry these tears for so long. "Where were you, who had you, how… how are you here now?"

"Lena, she helped me break out. The DEO held her captive, too. Hank Henshaw, he's alive, he's all himself, I… I don't understand…" But she did, or she saw it now, just as before, only she could see it better now. Jeremiah hadn't wanted to show her anything, he was taking her away, to protect her. That was what he told her, in a hurry. He was taking her to her cousin, it was the only way. And then Henshaw had come. He'd figured out Jeremiah's plan. And so he'd shot him, right there in front of her. There was nothing she could do to stop it, and even if she'd wanted to try, Henshaw had incapacitated her with Kryptonite… and he'd carried her away, while Jeremiah Danvers lay dying on the ground. The memory was so strong in her mind now that she cried for it all over again.

"It's okay, I've got you now," Alex promised. "We need to go."

"No, wait, Alex, listen to me. It's not supposed to be like this. All of this. The world wasn't like this before, I… I was a hero, like _him_ … You and me, we worked together, I didn't spend all those years in that place, but now I have these memories like I did. I know what it sounds like, but you have to believe me, I am telling you the truth. I wouldn't lie about something like this. Please… please…"

Alex looked at her, quietly deciding how to respond no doubt. When she did, it was with a tip of the head. She would hear her out.

"Let's go," she led her to the car, where Kara saw there was another passenger, who'd stayed in the car until now, waiting maybe for a signal to come if needed. When Kara saw, she couldn't help but smile.

"Maggie?" she called, to both Alex and Maggie's surprise. Alex now looked as though she wanted to hear what Kara had to say more than ever.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **back here for more Supergirl**!_


	30. Supergirl: Reverberate, 6 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _39 days until Supergirl \- 40 days until Flash  & Legends - 42 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"REVERBERATE"**  
 _(Supergirl: Team, part 6 of 10)_

As they'd driven off, all four of them in the car, Kara knew that whatever was happening, it felt very real, and the others didn't seem to know it was wrong, they saw it as just how the world had always been. She thought about Alex, so relieved to find her, even though in her mind they would have spent all of a year together before Henshaw had gotten hold of her. She'd been looking for her all along though, that much was clear, but… they weren't those same people. But then she and Maggie… When she'd asked how they'd teamed up, Maggie had been the one to tell the tale.

It seemed that Alex, in her ongoing search for Kara, and for her father's killer, had taken up a few less than legal means. This had then led to almost being arrested by Maggie some time ago. Those incidents had multiplied, leading to Alex sharing her story, at which point Maggie had offered to help her, doing her best to keep her on the legal side. After that, one thing had led to another, and now here they were.

Then Alex wasn't with the DEO, she knew without asking. If that was the case, then… "What about J'onn? Didn't he come to you? Or…"

"Who?" Alex asked, and Kara blanched for a moment. The pieces seemed to be joining up, working their way back. Henshaw had wanted to get her, she knew, but it had been Jeremiah's intervention that held him back. Then they'd gone to Peru, for J'onn… but if they hadn't then… Neither of them would have been believed dead. Henshaw might have persisted, forcing Jeremiah to try and get her to safety, and then… If they hadn't hunted him, then where was he?

"Lena, when we were getting out of the DEO, it sounded like you expected to be there, didn't you?" Kara asked the woman sat next to her.

"I may have ruffled a few feathers," Lena declared. "Henshaw and my mother have been in each other's pockets these past few years."

"Cadmus…" Kara blinked. Henshaw had lived… one way or another, he and Lillian Luthor had joined forces.

"I caught on to them a little over a year ago, and I tried to find out more. Clearly Henshaw didn't care for it," she looked down to her clothes. "Mind you, now that I know you're who he's been keeping down in the DEO, some things are clearing up." When Kara asked what she meant, Lena shrugged, recalling. "For as long as I've been keeping an ear on them, they've been talking about an item that Henshaw had. My mother wanted it, he wouldn't let her have it… have you. Then, some months ago, they started talking about another item. My mother and he were debating who would have it. My mother insisted that if she couldn't have one, then she insisted on having the other. Any other Kryptonian that might have followed you?"

She sat up, startled. Not another Kryptonian, no. A Daxamite. Cadmus had Mon-El.

But what could she do about it? This whole version of things was still so new to her, and every instinct she had told her not to rush in. If they could fix this, then there would be no need for a rescue, would there? But they might need him, his abilities… And so long as Cadmus had him, who knew what they'd be doing to him. She was remembering more of these twisted memories now, she could see some of what the DEO had done over the years. She tried not to, but she did.

"Where are we going?" Kara asked with a twinge of uncertainty.

"Our place, it's okay," Alex turned to look at her. "We'll get you out of those clothes, then we can talk." Kara nodded. Despite how little this Alex had known her, she seemed to trust her as unwaveringly as _her_ Alex did, and that was good. She needed all the help she could get if they were going to set things right and get everyone back.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **The Flash**!_


	31. Arrow: Veil of Mind, 5 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _36 days until Supergirl - 37 days until Flash & Legends - 39 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"VEIL OF MIND"**  
 _(Arrow: Team, part 5 of 10)_

She had put herself in the hands of Team Tech, knowing they could give her answers, the ones she needed so desperately, although at the moment she felt like little more than something for them to prick and prod and poke at while they talked to each other and moved around her like this was all very exciting instead of absolutely terrifying. Only the knowledge that they were getting stuff done in all this madness was preventing her from snapping.

They had drawn and tested her blood. By now they had seen the results, showing nothing in there that wasn't supposed to be, though Curtis had made sure to inform her on what she was lacking, what 'dietary options' might remedy this. She'd said nothing, and then they'd moved on.

They'd done some scans of her brain. She'd had no idea they even had that kind of thing on hand, but right now maybe she'd be glad they did, if they gave her a clue of what was happening to her. She remembered those tests when they'd gotten away from the Dominator ship, they had felt thorough enough to be secure in the knowledge that there was nothing left to be wrong.

And there wasn't. Her head looked clear, though Felicity swore she could get her better scans, to be even more sure.

"It's not the Dominators," Thea shook her head. "I don't think it is anyway. There's nothing in my blood, or my brain, so we are back to square one. We have… no idea who's doing this to me," she tried to make herself laugh, to not feel that dread in her that it could happen again.

"Hey," Felicity came up to her. "We're going to figure this out, okay? We've just exhausted the more… normal things. Now we move into not so normal, and we're very good at not so normal." She was trying to be encouraging, and Thea needed to feel encouraged. So she gave a nod.

"Where do we start?" she asked.

"Well…" Felicity hesitated briefly. "It would help if we had more to go on." She didn't understand. "I know you probably don't want to think about all that, but I need you to. I need you to think about that moment, focus on it like you're still there. You could remember more, something you missed even. And while you're doing that, we," she gestured to herself and Curtis, who already looked to know what she was thinking, "We can help boost that ability to remember. It could help us back track to where this started."

"So to find out who messed with my brain, you want to…"

"Mess with your brain. Basically. Yeah. Is that alright?"

"Well I trust you more than I trust them, so… do what you gotta do," Thea sat back in her chair.

"Good, okay," Felicity moved to join Curtis. "Just sit here, relax, we'll get started soon." They went off to do… whatever it was they planned to do, and she did what she was told to do, because what other options did she really have?

Focus, remember… The last things she wanted to do for sure. She'd been trying since the night before to forget the feeling in her head, and now they wanted her to remember, to really lean into it. If she wasn't back down here now, she might have felt that much more off balance.

Her eyes went to that old suit of hers, hanging with the others. Was it strange that she felt drawn to put it on in that moment? Just be Speedy and forget the rest? She sighed, got up. She may not have been some tech genius, but she preferred watching those two and listening to them, over sitting in wait.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **back here for more Arrow**!_


	32. Arrow: Veil of Mind, 6 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _35 days until Supergirl - 36 days until Flash & Legends - 38 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"VEIL OF MIND"**  
 _(Arrow: Team, part 6 of 10)_

Oliver and Diggle came through the elevator doors to find no one. When calling to them raised no one else to respond, it took a moment to find them, but find them they did. Thea was lying back on her chair, as Felicity and Curtis tried to hook something up over her head. She looked like she wanted to argue but didn't dare to move. But then she saw him. He came forward.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked. Felicity and Curtis stood and turned as one, like a couple of kids caught making a mess.

"Hey, did you find anything back there?" Felicity asked. He frowned. "Nothing. Gotcha. Well, here's where _we_ are."

"Nowhere," Thea called out from her seat. "We're nowhere."

"No, well, we know _some_ things," Curtis promised. "The blood tests were clear, brain scans, too." Thea made a gesture that said 'See? Nowhere.' Oliver pointed to the thing on his sister's head. "Queen siblings keeping it quiet today, alright. We're going to help Thea remember more about what happened last night."

"Really didn't find anything out there?" Thea asked.

"Everything was clear," Oliver shook his head. Her face asked if he still believed her. "We'll get to the bottom of this," he reaffirmed. "Can this really help?" he asked Felicity, who gave Curtis a nod.

"We're about to find out."

They had finished setting up and finally gave their 'booster' a start. Thea hadn't known what to expect, if it might feel like a shock, or if it would hurt. For sure, she had believed she would feel something, but she didn't. She looked to their tech duo. They crowded over her again, verified.

"Just relax, let it come to you," Felicity told her, giving her a nod. Going off her look, it was anyone's guess whether or not she really expected this to work, though she kept this to herself.

"Easier said than done," Thea breathed out, sitting up, trying to do as told and relax. "Last thing I want is to feel that again and I'm supposed to make it come back to me, so relaxed is a bit far."

Looking at all of them stood around her, there were any number of emotions displayed there. Her brother was being quietly concerned, Curtis looked just curious to find if this would work. Felicity looked nervous for her but also determined that this would work. Diggle looked apprehensive, and seeing it, what it told her was he was beginning to have some doubts. She couldn't blame him completely. Those doubts he had she had, too, just a bit. What if there was nothing to find? What if she was just losing her mind?

She would have felt too insistent on the question to ask again if they believed her. She just kept thinking that, in time, she would come to believe it, too, if this went on.

Nothing was happening, nothing was coming. She had her eyes closed, she was recalling the night before, trying to settle herself back into that feeling she'd had in the beginning, like that creak of wood you would hear and think meant someone was near. You'd dismiss it, but for a while after you couldn't quite forget, and you'd listen… That was how it had started, and it had grown, so strong until…

"I can't… I can't…" she shook her head, panicking. In the next moment, there was a hand in hers, and she never had to ask herself whose it was. She squeezed her brother's hand, looking him in the eye. He gave her a nod: she had this. She nodded back, breathing deep as she tried and concentrated again. She thought for sure it was working now. She could feel a presence. But when she opened her eyes she saw it was a genuine feeling. Quentin Lance had come along.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **Legends of Tomorrow**!_


	33. Supergirl: Reverberate, 7 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _32 days until Supergirl \- 33 days until Flash  & Legends - 35 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"REVERBERATE"**  
 _(Supergirl: Team, part 7 of 10)_

Both Kara and Lena had been treated in turn to a shower and a change of clothes, followed by an early breakfast. Kara, sitting there in her sister's and Maggie's place, couldn't help but look at the two of them as they worked together to prepare the food. In all the madness they had experienced tonight, knowing that the two of them had found one another here, too, might have been the one beacon of happiness she'd needed.

With Lena joining them now, they had eaten, as Kara relayed her story to the other three. She told them how she'd woken up in that room, not knowing she'd gotten there, knowing however that something wasn't right, even before she started to gain memories of how _they_ knew the world.

And she told them how it was meant to be, that Henshaw had died years ago – the rest didn't matter now – and so had Jeremiah, as they had thought for years – this part did matter. She told them how a Martian refugee had taken Henshaw's place and led the DEO, how both she and Alex worked with him and cared for him as he cared for them, like family. Alex was an agent, while she was known to the world as Supergirl.

"We grew up together, Alex," she'd told her sister. "All these years, we had them, I swear we did." Her sister had listened intently, and after a moment of silence, she had put Kara at ease: She believed her. "You do?" She didn't want to sound surprised, but she did know how this all sounded.

"If there's a world out there where my father didn't die on the side of the road, and you got to be free, then I want that world." She looked to Maggie, who nodded; she wanted that for her, too, didn't even ask what it might mean for them, though Kara was happy to report on this front they were just as much together.

"So what's our next move?" Maggie asked.

"I'd say we could use some of the Luthor Corp resources, but if we can keep from crossing with my mother or Henshaw, that would be best," Lena pointed out. Alex and Maggie doubted they had much to help there either. They needed help. Kara knew who they needed… she only hoped they could be counted on here.

The next morning, Alex Danvers stepped out of the elevator at CatCo Worldwide Media, seeking out those Kara had singled out. By chance, the first one found was James Olsen. In little to no time she established who she was, and who she knew he was friends with. James revealed now that he had come to National City when an opportunity had come, promising to keep an ear to the ground for reports of 'his friend's' lost cousin, as he strongly believed she might be found here.

"I need you to come with me," Alex had told him, and her tone had said it all: Kara had been found. James looked both stunned and relieved. He looked to the watch around his wrist for a moment, then back to Alex. He had to see her. "Good. First, I need to find Winn Schott. He's… been requested." James smiled in surprise. It so happened Mr. Schott had been helping _him_ in his search, first unknowingly and then actively. "It's a wonder we haven't met before," Alex told him.

Winn had been tracked down, introduced to Alex. When he learned the reason for her visit, he lit up, then almost as soon suggested they get out there quick, before Miss Grant arrived.

"She's been on the path, complaining about how she needs a story to give her a feeling soon, or else she would… Well, I better not say," he flinched.

So, Alex had left CatCo again, this time with two new allies in step with her. Slowly, the team grew, and it felt… right.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **back here for more Supergirl**!_


	34. Supergirl: Reverberate, 8 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _31 days until Supergirl \- 32 days until Flash  & Legends - 34 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"REVERBERATE"**  
 _(Supergirl: Team, part 8 of 10)_

It had been one of the strangest things – which was saying a lot – to wait for her friends, knowing that they wouldn't know her back. But then Alex had brought them and it was just them, James and Winn. When they had met, in her reality, friendship had come easy; this would be no different. Still, realizing that they had been assisting her cousin, trying to find her all along the last couple of years… They came into the room looking at her the same way Maggie did, and Alex even more, like they couldn't quite get over it. Winn had just hugged her, and she had been glad to take it.

Alex had filled them in on everything that had happened so far, everything Kara had told her. And as much as they might have looked a bit unsure, they were ready to help in any way, now that she had been found. James had also let her know that he'd signalled Clark. He would be here as soon as he could.

"Has he ever mentioned a Martian to you?" Kara asked.

"Martian?" Winn blinked, curious. "Seriously?"

"Not that I can think of," James answered, and Kara frowned. If even Clark hadn't heard of him…

"Everything that's changed, all that's happened, if I try and put it in order, it's him, J'onn… it all goes back to him," Kara explained. "Is there a way, can you track him down?" she asked Winn.

"Wait, goes back to him how?" Alex cut in.

"I'm starting to wish I had one of those eraser boards," Kara frowned, thinking of Barry for a second. "J'onn… the Martian I'm looking for… He wasn't hunted by Henshaw and the DEO. So he didn't replace him. So Henshaw locked me up, so Jeremiah died. So J'onn didn't recruit Alex. So I never became Supergirl. So Henshaw and the DEO got in bed with Lillian Luthor and Cadmus. So Cadmus has Mon-El…" This last bit mostly went over their heads; she hadn't told them about him. "It all goes back to J'onn, the rest is just… reverberation," she mimed with her hands.

If she'd had doubters before, she had less and less, even none.

"So it's like an alternate timeline," Winn just chuckled, but then after a moment, "Is that possible? I mean, we've got aliens…"

"Very possible, actually," Kara blinked. "Time travel…" For the second time in a very short time, or maybe because of that first one, she thought of Barry Allen, and how she was left to explain the existence of multiple Earths, so she might ask something of Winn and Lena both; they were her best shot. It was probably a good thing they'd had the rest of that conversation before, to make this part go down easier. "I had this thing, they called in a, uh… an inter-dimensional extrapolator, they gave me. It could create small breaches, and I could contact them. Is there any way you could make something like that? They might have some idea of how we can fix this." Winn and Lena turned to each other.

"I can't make any promises, but we can give it a try," Lena declared, and Winn nodded. Soon they had retreated to a corner to start working on reaching Earth One. It could have been a wild goose chase, but if it wasn't…

"Kara?" Alex called, standing at the window. She pointed into the sky. "He's here." Kara went to stand with her, and seeing that figure flying up there, oh… She had never been so glad to see that suit, all of it… Her cousin had come. He landed with a thump on the fire escape, the glass the only thing to separate them, and just seeing his face she knew: the changes hadn't affected him either. He knew this world was wrong.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **The Flash**!_


	35. Arrow: Veil of Mind, 7 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _28 days until Supergirl - 29 days until Flash & Legends - 31 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"VEIL OF MIND"**  
 _(Arrow: Team, part 7 of 10)_

The former Captain of the SCPD had come into the place, hoping to find at least one of them there, and instead had been brought to come upon the scene, four of them standing around Thea Queen lying back in a chair, with things hooked up to her head. Oliver had felt that same surprise only minutes ago, and it had been his sister. Quentin Lance just looked overly thrown that something else had to be going on, and before he could ask if this had to do with Chase, he found out that it didn't. Quentin asked him to step aside and talk. Oliver gave his sister's hand a small squeeze of encouragement before letting go, Felicity took his place as he followed Quentin.

"Is something wrong with Thea? What happened?" the man asked.

"She's fine now, she… She called me in the middle of the night in a fright, I went down to see her, she told me something's been in her brain, we've been trying to understand…" Oliver shook his head as he spoke. It all still felt like a whole lot of nothing, while they still had no idea what was going on. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"It's Sara," Quentin started, and Oliver tensed at the tone in his voice, the worry. That was about the last thing they needed right about now, more trouble. "Her and the rest of her team."

"What about them?" Oliver asked.

"I got a call from Joe West over in Central City. He wanted to know when was the last time we'd been in touch, wanted to know about Ray Palmer, too, I… Well, I know when she was here last, all of them, even though I didn't…" He stopped, abandoned this line of thought and got back to the point. "The thing is, Sara's been mailing me letters, from the past, to be delivered to me at fairly regular intervals, which I guess you can do, when you can travel in time, yeah? Except… well, that call made me remember she missed the last one, and the next one's coming up in a few days and still nothing. After we hung up I even went to the post office to confirm there were none waiting that should have been delivered, but there weren't."

"What else did Joe West say?" Oliver asked.

"He said someone came to them, from… from the future. They were looking for the Legends, for my Sara… after twenty years."

Oliver looked at Quentin, the anguish strong in him. He looked back to where he could still see the others with Thea. What was he supposed to do? His friends were in trouble, and so was his sister. He motioned for Quentin to come back with him.

"Is everything alright?" Diggle asked. The look on his face said he already knew the answer.

"We have another problem," Oliver told him, though he didn't try and keep it from the others. Right now it didn't feel like he could. "The Legends have gone missing." Felicity and Curtis turned to look at them, shocked. Thea could only turn her eyes to him.

"What do you mean they've gone missing?" Felicity asked. Quentin shared his tale again. "All of them? What about the Waverider, they couldn't raise it?"

It was the slightest of twinge, but then the more she held on to it, Thea felt… she felt…

"Olly?" she called at once, and he looked at her. "I think it's working, the thing on my head, it's… That's it…"

"What do you mean, what's it?" he asked.

"The Waverider… My brain thing… It has to do with the Waverider."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **back here for more Arrow**!_


	36. Arrow: Veil of Mind, 8 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _27 days until Supergirl - 28 days until Flash & Legends - 30 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"VEIL OF MIND"**  
 _(Arrow: Team, part 8 of 10)_

She was sitting up now, still with the things on her head but not so laid back and relaxed, more focused. She wanted to focus now. The Legends were in danger, Sara and all of them, and this thing that had happened to her had to do with their ship. Somehow she couldn't see those two things being unrelated, and neither could the others, the further they went on.

"Alright, Thea, just think," Felicity instructed. "Don't force it, just ease into it, okay?" Thea wasn't sure just how well she knew all these things or how it worked, didn't want to ask, or hear the answer really. It had started to work, hadn't it? That was all that mattered.

"I don't understand," Quentin was looking back at her as though he might have been as concerned for her and his daughter both. "Did you see her? Did you see Sara, or…"

"It's not like that, I didn't 'see' anything, but…" Thea frowned, trying to explain. "It's just… Felicity mentioned the Waverider, and it was like… like… I don't, I can't explain, but I knew that it was important, it was vital."

"It is," Quentin nodded, "If they're lost…"

"No, not just to us, to them," Thea revealed, and there was a moment of silence, laying on the room.

"Them?" Curtis repeated. "Who's them?" Thea didn't look as though she was any better informed than him.

"The people, the… whatever it was that came looking in my brain, they were interested in the Waverider. Don't ask me how I know, that's all I've got," Thea informed the room.

"Do you think… Can you find out more?" Oliver asked.

"Well, witness me trying," Thea took a breath, resettled in her seat and closed her eyes. The others stepped aside, speaking quietly.

"So good news in all this, which I realize might not be much, but Thea doesn't seem so scared anymore, yeah?" Felicity pointed out. It _was_ a small comfort, but she was also right on the fact that it was helpful. "What do we do now?"

"Call back to Central City," Oliver told her. "We'll find out what else they know, and we'll tell them what we've found out. They might have better luck at making some sense out of it."

And that was some relief, really. They could find out who'd gone after Thea and why the Legends. Were those same people responsible for their disappearance? Were they metas? Or just humans? Or not human at all?

They had waited a bit longer to call Barry, to see if Thea might have some more to recall and give to them, but so far there had been nothing else, nothing substantial. At one time it almost felt like she had something, but she couldn't quite latch on, like whoever had been there might have glanced in that direction for a moment but then had moved away and gone for the Waverider instead.

"Feels weird now, like trying to pick up after a break-in, knowing someone touched your stuff," Thea shuddered just a bit, hands reaching to touch the things on her head. "I don't think I'll get any more out of this, can we take it off?" Felicity and Curtis came and helped her out of it.

"I'll call Barry," Oliver told Diggle and Quentin, signalling for the concerned father to come along, knowing he'd likely want to know as soon as possible if there were any updates about his daughter and her team.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **Legends of Tomorrow**!_


	37. Supergirl: Reverberate, 9 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _24 days until Supergirl \- 25 days until Flash  & Legends - 27 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"REVERBERATE"**  
 _(Supergirl: Team, part 9 of 10)_

"I didn't know anything had changed at first," Clark had explained as he sat among the others. "But after some time, I started getting this sort of… this worrying feeling. And then it was worrying about _you_ , Kara. And then I remembered Jeremiah, telling me you weren't safe, that he would take you to me, but I also remembered you were gone, and he was dead." He looked at Alex; she was remembering, too, but to her the memories had always felt real because they were… or she'd thought they were.

She remembered being at home, picking through movies and then hearing a scream, somewhere outside. It had been Kara, she was sure, and so she'd gone out, walking further away from the house, looking for Kara, her father… and then she'd seen him lying there. Then _she'd_ screamed. She shivered to think this memory could have disappeared; she wished with all her might that it would.

Kara had explained their discoveries. At least with him, as he knew how things were supposed to be like she did, it was easier. She asked Winn and Lena how they were doing with contacting Earth One. It wasn't going to be easy; right now it felt closer to impossible, but they weren't giving up. The problem really was that it could take so long for them to find out how to do it that it would be too late. They needed alternatives.

"How did it happen though?" Maggie was the one to ask what they'd all been halfway thinking already. "I've known my share of aliens, but none of them could travel in time."

"No," Kara agreed, turning to Clark. He didn't know anyone who had that technology or that ability. The only ones she'd known had been from Earth One.

"Then maybe someone's figured out a way," Clark suggested.

"And did what with it?" James asked his friend, "Stopped a Martian from taking this Henshaw's place?"

"It stopped a lot of things," Clark looked back to his cousin. "Shifted a lot of power." Kara bowed her head. No Supergirl, and a corrupted DEO. She had always appreciated J'onn and all he'd done for them, but maybe they hadn't appreciated him nearly enough.

"They'll be looking for you," Alex told her.

"I'm not going to hide. I'm… Supergirl," she frowned, trying not to think how weak her powers had felt earlier.

"Not here…" Clark reminded her, apologetically. "Not yet. But maybe you need to be," he gave her a smile.

"Contacting Earth One is more important, I'm not going to pull Winn away from that so he can make my suit… no matter how much he'd be happy to do it. I can improvise. No one here knows Kara Danvers,' she's been gone too long," she reminded them. "All I am here is whoever I choose to be."

Even so, for the time being, they preferred for her and Lena both to remain out of sight. For Lena that was hardly a problem; she was fully absorbed into her work with Winn now. She had been locked in that room for a week, had gotten herself out of there, had gotten _her_ out, and she was ready for this next thing. But Kara… She got stir crazy too easily, especially now with the memories of someone who was essentially caged and sedated for a dozen years. She needed to fly again, needed not to be trapped within walls again.

This could take a while, she knew. But they were all doing their part, they would set this right. For now though, she could do nothing but feel powerless.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **back here for more Supergirl**!_


	38. Supergirl: Reverberate, 10 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _23 days until Supergirl \- 24 days until Flash  & Legends - 26 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"REVERBERATE"**  
 _(Supergirl: Team, part 10 of 10)_

He had attempted to break free, in every way he could think of. It couldn't be done. Wherever he had been taken, he was trapped, captured. And his captors… his captors despised him.

They hadn't spoken to him, and he couldn't read their minds, but he didn't need to. All he had to do was look into their eyes, at the way they gazed back at him from across the glass walls that held him. The first time he'd awakened to find them there, he'd tried to read them and he'd come up against such strong barriers it had been surprising. Few were those who could naturally resist him.

The second time they'd come, trying to even get them to address him, he had shifted his appearance to match theirs. They had only looked angrier. They'd hurt him for that one, and he hadn't tried it again.

The truth was he was almost sure he had seen their kind before, a long time ago, in his early days on Earth. If he had known them, the memories were faded, blocked off more like. Those times had not been the easiest; some things he didn't want to remember. Maybe this was one of them.

Painful memories he had in vast numbers, so much more than he could sometimes bear. But there was a difference between memories he might lock away, like those of his captors, and then the pain of his past, his people and his losses… If he let himself forget those, he would be letting them die again, letting them down… again. He wasn't going to do that. He would remember.

He was not the same now as he had been when he'd come to this world. He had changed, he had evolved. But he also lived in hiding, away from people. Maybe for that he hadn't expected the beings who had found him. They had come upon him, them with their great big ship.

Now here he was, locked away, awaiting whatever fate they would reserve for him. But today, it changed. One of them came to stand outside his cell, staring down at him where he sat, restrained. Had he been able to stand, he would tower over her. It must have been her intention.

"J'onn J'onzz," she spoke softly. "So long my people have waited on this moment. Generations have been born and died cursing you, Martian. But now, finally, we have brought you down to answer for your crimes against us."

"I don't know what you mean," J'onn swore.

"Did we mean so little to you, Martian?" Her voice carried nothing familiar to him; the memories remained far away. "For your crimes we should put you to death. We may yet. But as of now, there is this," she gestured around them. "This ship was acquired, with the sole purpose of healing this world from your touch. We bring mercy."

"This world… I've been hiding," he shook his head.

"You won't always. You haven't. You don't know, of course. We have removed you, before you could be given more power to act upon those people, as you have acted on us."

"I don't understand," he maintained, growing frustrated. "Removed me from what?"

"Time. No one on Earth knows or will know the name of J'onn J'onzz. Would you like to see your future, Martian? That is, would you like to see the future you might have had? I can show you. Close your eyes, allow me into your mind." He flinched, she smiled. "Please, resist. I've waited all my life for this moment."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **The Flash**!_


	39. Arrow: Veil of Mind, 9 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _20 days until Supergirl - 21 days until Flash & Legends - 23 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"VEIL OF MIND"**  
 _(Arrow: Team, part 9 of 10)_

"We heard about what's going on with the Legends," Oliver told Barry, turning on the speaker. "I have Quentin Lance here with me. Have you had any luck finding out where they are or anything to do with who's responsible?"

"We did find where they are," Barry's voice rang out, and much as both men on the receiving end of this news were comforted by this, they could hear the reservation in the speaker's tone. "They somehow ended up on Earth 38." They paused, as Oliver recalled.

"Kara's Earth."

"That's right. Beyond that, we still need to find their exact location, and we can't say for sure what state they're in. As for who's responsible, we've got nothing."

"Well, _we_ may have something," Oliver revealed.

"Say that again?" Barry asked, and he must have put them on speaker, too, as they heard him call some of this team over.

"Someone or something came after Thea last night. She's back here with us now, but she said someone had been messing with her brain, completely out of sight, and we found no trace. But she was helped in remembering, and what she remembered had to do with the Waverider. Whoever did this to her, I'm thinking might be the same people you're looking for."

"Oliver, how fast can you and your team get here?" was Barry's response. Oliver turned to Quentin, who nodded: he was coming.

"I can get them now," Cisco's voice was heard. A minute later, a breach opened near them and closed again after depositing the one they'd been speaking to just then. Quentin was stunned, but he made himself get over it soon enough. "You guys called for a cab?"

"Cisco?" Felicity reacted when she came in, followed by Thea, Curtis, and Diggle. "When did you…"

"We're headed to Central City," Oliver told her. "I'll update Rene and Dinah and then we're going."

"And I'll have whatever data you've collected about what happened to her," Cisco asked of Felicity before turning to Thea. "How are you doing? We heard what happened to you."

"Right now I'll be much better once we get to the bottom of this," she replied, turning to see Diggle and Curtis were already collecting their things, and when her eyes trailed to her suit, in her mind she knew she needed Speedy again.

Oliver came to find the rest of them were already standing in wait to go, bags on their shoulders or at their feet. When he was ready, too, Cisco had already started seeing them through the breach into Central City and STAR Labs. It seemed things had been getting worse and worse since last night's call, first Thea's call, and then the Legends. He was starting to believe they hadn't seen the worst of it yet. They could have gotten out to Central City on their own, couldn't they? Instead Cisco had come and shaved off a long drive in between, which suggested urgency.

He was the last one through the breach along with Cisco. On the other side, Caitlin was already talking with Thea, Felicity, and Curtis, while Quentin was shaking hands with Joe West. Oliver took in the room, noticing at once a woman he didn't know. He instantly took her to be this traveller from the future they'd told Quentin had come seeking the lost Legends.

"Barry," Oliver turned to him as he approached.

"Hey, Oliver," Barry nodded to him. "Thanks for coming."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **back here for more Arrow**!_


	40. Arrow: Veil of Mind, 10 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _19 days until Supergirl - 20 days until Flash & Legends - 22 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"VEIL OF MIND"**  
 _(Arrow: Team, part 10 of 10)_

All of them stood around the Cortex now, as the two groups compared notes. Thea's story was relayed once again, in greater detail. The intrusion upon her mind was of course of great interest to Caitlin in particular, and Cisco as well, though there would be time to look into more of it later if they needed to. For now, there was more to discover for them. Right up until Oliver had called Barry, they'd been going off of information from a few hours before, now outdated.

Now they were caught up by Team Flash, where Oliver knew he had been correct in his earlier estimation: it could get worse. The Waverider, for some reason they had yet to learn, had caused a deep rewrite to the timeline of Earth 38. They couldn't get in touch with Kara at all, so whatever change had been made to her Earth must have affected her. They needed to find her, too, and they needed to set her world right.

"So… if I've got this right," Oliver frowned, already anticipating the confusion of it, "Someone or something went looking for the Waverider in Thea's mind, but also brought it to another Earth and, maybe, changed time? Is that all of it?"

"I think they were already there," Thea spoke up, that faraway tone in her voice drawing everyone's attention.

"On Earth 38?" Barry asked, and she nodded before turning to her brother again.

"I told you, I said there was something else, something they let go of when they latched on to the Waverider instead? It's Supergirl, she was the something they let go, I'm sure of it." Them talking about her had brought the memory back, he figured. "If they were after Supergirl, they'd have to be from her Earth, wouldn't they? I mean who else really knows about her on any other Earth except us?" It was all coming together.

"But then why would they look for information on Supergirl here, on Earth 1?" Iris asked.

"Not to mention how," Cisco added. "But it makes sense, why bring the ship out there, mess with time out there unless they're from there, yeah?"

"Maybe they needed it," the woman from the future spoke up. "We just don't know what for."

"Then we find out," Oliver turned to Barry. "You're going out there, then we're coming with you." He already knew the rest of them would decide to come even if he argued against it, and again he could feel the press for time, none of it to waste.

"Ready to go if you are," Barry told Oliver.

"We are," Oliver told him.

The breach was opened, and bit by bit their already large group crossed through, twelve of them and likely each of them needed as they would seek the Legends, and Supergirl, all the while navigating an unfamiliar Earth with an altered timeline which had cut them off from their one known ally. And somewhere out there would be those – aliens, again, it was coming to be more and more likely – who had caused this whole problem for all of them. Aliens, capable of crawling into his sister's mind, maybe from across Earths for all they knew.

The twelve of them landed through the breach, bags, equipment, all of it. They couldn't help but look around, take it in. Most of them had never been to other Earths. This one didn't look all that different so far, but that could change soon.

"We can't stay out here, let's find somewhere to figure out our next move," the future woman spoke before Oliver could say the same.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B** for **Legends of Tomorrow**!_


	41. Convergence on Earth 38, 1 of 20

_A/N: Today begins the final volley of this countdown: the crossover! For the final 20 days, the chapters will alternate, uneven numbered chapters here in Volume A, and even numbered chapters in Volume B!_

* * *

 **100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _16 days until Supergirl - 17 days until Flash & Legends - 19 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 1 of 20)

Thirteen of them now sat around Alex and Maggie's apartment. The four liberated from the crowded car below had joined Sara and Ray, all of them as much in need of answers as those they found waiting for them inside. As much as they had been working at the task handed to them, Lena and Winn were now watching these strangers who had arrived, who were not strangers to Kara. James and Clark watched them come, neither of them knowing them but one seeing their arrival with apprehension and the other with interest. None had more apprehension than Alex, with Maggie at her side. She didn't know them, and she sensed they had great strength, which could work for or against them. The Legends were in that same place in a sense. Save for Rip, they had all met Kara, fought alongside her. They'd never met the rest of them before, but even so, something didn't feel quite right. All they could do now was talk.

"What did you mean when you asked how we knew?" Sara had turned to Kara once all introductions had been made. "Knew what?"

"Something happened, I don't know how, but everything's changed. I woke up in a cell, weakened by Kryptonite, only to find out I'd supposedly been in there for twelve years, that I'd been captured and experimented on for all this time. And when I was broken out, I saw that the DEO had me, and Hank Henshaw was still in charge. There's someone who was supposed to have replaced him, a Martian named J'onn, but suddenly he's not there anymore, and his not being there caused change, after change. I'm not Supergirl, not to them… We think something or someone managed to change time, but we don't know who or… how…" her stream of words trickled down when she saw the look on some of the Legends' faces. "What?"

"We know how," Sara sighed, one of her questions now answered without having ever been asked.

"You do?" Kara asked, surprised but also wondering why they looked so stricken by it.

"Four days ago, the Waverider… was hit by turbulence, as we thought, but now maybe it was attacked. We woke up in the desert, the ship gone, two of our own missing, and no way to reach them. We didn't know we were even on another Earth, until I saw him," she indicated the caped man, "Flying through the sky. You told us about him, and that's how we knew. Now I'm thinking our ship didn't just disappear, it was taken, and whoever took it…"

"Went back in time and changed… us," Kara looked around at her family, her friends… Now they knew, everything she'd told them, it was true, no more doubt. "I couldn't contact anyone, the extrapolator's gone, Lena and Winn have been trying to build something."

"Might we join you on that?" Rip spoke up, looking to the pair of them. As downcast as they'd been brought to be in recent days, now everything was changing. It had a way of giving one hope.

"What we really need to do is find the Waverider," Sara spoke to Kara and the rest of them, their teams. "These people have it now. They've already caused a lot of damage. Who knows what they'll do next." As much as they had speculated that the ship's disappearance might have been no accident, now they knew for certain, and it only made it worse. Amaya, Professor Stein… They could be captured, or dead… They could have been stranded in a whole other time or place and they wouldn't know.

"I can go, fly and see if it's anywhere near," Clark offered, and it was agreed, though when Kara said she could go with him, he told her to stay. "They're going to need you, you know them, they don't know us. And as much as I know you want to fly now, you know as well as I do they'll be looking for you now. If you're caught now, we might not get you back, and if their ship is found…" They'd need her more for that. So she stayed, watched him take off back through the window, as everyone else did. They looked impressed; Ray Palmer looked mesmerized.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume B for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 2**!_


	42. Convergence on Earth 38, 3 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _14 days until Supergirl - 15 days until Flash & Legends - 17 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 3 of 20)_

The caller ID said Noonan's, and Alex had picked it up with a puzzled frown. 'Hello?"

"Sorry to bother you, we've got a bit of a mix up, someone put in an order, with this number, if I can confirm?" a girl's voice asked.

"I think you got the wrong number," Alex told her, as the girl on the line said something, with the hope that it would earn exactly the reaction it did. "What's a Big Belly Burger?" Several heads turned, and Alex startled, but then she knew. "More friends of yours?" she held the phone out to Kara, who picked it up at once.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Kara?" She knew that voice, she knew, that was…

"Iris?" she remembered, looking to the Legends. "You're here, how are you here?" Sara had approached, and Kara put the phone close to her, she could hear it fine.

"Kara?" another voice called her name from the other end now, and this one she knew at once. "Are you okay? You remember us?"

"I do, I… Is it just you two?" What he said next only made this call more startling.

"There's us and our team, and Oliver and his, too. Listen, we know something's wrong with your timeline, and we know why… It's the Waverider, it's on your Earth, and the Legends…"

"No, I know all that, they're here," Kara replied, and Barry was silent.

"Hey, Barry," Sara spoke into the phone. "This could take a while, you guys better get here."

This had barely been said that, with a great rush, carried on a trio of lightning streaks, the already borderline crowded apartment received a dozen or so more occupants, the majority of them presently anywhere between dazed and nauseated.

"I think this is the first time I haven't…" Diggle started to say, before getting a look on his face which preceded a dash to a bathroom that was pointed to by a pair of still stunned women.

Quentin Lance had never experienced anything like being carried by a speedster, and he was just thinking he wasn't particularly looking to repeat the experience when a hand came to rest on the one he had pressed to his forehead. Something about it… He opened his eyes, and he was staring back into his daughter's face. It almost bowled him over, but then he reached to embrace her, holding like he might never let her go.

"I can't wait to hear how that happened," Kara shook her head in surprise, as she took in all these faces, the newly arrived and those who'd shown up not long before. So many of them because of her time? No, it had to be about the Legends, too.

"The Waverider?" Oliver asked Ray, as Sara remained with her father.

"Stolen, that's the best we can say right now, Professor Stein and Amaya might still be on board, or they could be lost somewhere else," he revealed. Jesse heard this, and she bowed her head. As much as they'd found out, bit by bit, Martin Stein remained out of reach, when he'd been the entire cause of her travel back in time. But she'd made her choice to see this through now, if it could even be called a choice.

When Diggle had re-emerged, very quiet, they knew that, once more, they needed to lay their cards on the table. Maybe, just maybe this time they would have a full desk and they would know what they had to do to fix this.

* * *

See you tomorrow in _**Volume B for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 4**_!


	43. Convergence on Earth 38, 5 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _12 days until Supergirl - 13 days until Flash & Legends - 15 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 5 of 20)_

Moving forward, they didn't have to go far to know what needed to be done. They had to find the Waverider, Amaya and Professor Stein, they had to find J'onn, and these aliens who had caused all this mess to start. And they had to set the timeline right. Kara kept thinking about this as she looked to her sister, her friends… They would cease to exist, these versions of them, wouldn't they? And as much as she knew that they were all going back to lives so much better than they had here, and yet… It still felt wrong to a point. Why did they have to lose what they had here? It may have not been how they had started out, but they had lives… Did they realize it? What did they think of it?

"I can put the word out to some contacts of mine," Maggie had told the gathered groups. "They may have heard of these aliens. We identify them, there may be a way to find them. It would help if we had more."

"I never saw them," Thea shook her head. "And I wish I could give you guys more to go on, but I just don't have it." Across the room, Winn turned to Kara with curiosity.

"What's he doing?" he asked, indicated Cisco, who sat nearby, with glasses on his face that could not have been for seeing what was before him.

"Oh, it helps focus his abilities, I think," Kara replied.

"He's trying to locate the Waverider and our missing crew," Jax piped in, standing near them. They looked back to Cisco. "Doesn't look like he's having any luck." And he was right. When Cisco renewed the glasses, he looked confused and frustrated.

"It's like something's shielding it. I'm really starting to think these guys are either very good and very scary, or they just like throwing whatever they've got to trip us up because they're… jerks." Caitlin tried not to chuckle at this.

"What happened here?" Quentin asked Sara as he approached her, standing at a window and looking to the sky. He was pointing to the bandage above her eye.

"Turbulence," she shrugged, looking back to the sky, like the Waverider would appear all of a sudden. Then she turned to Maggie with a thought. "I think I have a way of getting you a description." The cop had asked how, and now Sara turned to Cisco. "We were carried off the ship, we had to be. Could you see that?" she nodded to his glasses.

Soon, Cisco sat with Sara and Maggie before him, holding one each of their hands. And he _had_ seen it, seen a pair of the aliens, stood in a hall on the Waverider, looking down at Sara on the ground. They might not have pulled it off if not for the fact that for one brief moment she had regained consciousness, just barely, before her eyes had fluttered shut again.

Cisco saw them, as did Sara with him, and Maggie, too, most stunned of them to even see what she was seeing, but what mattered now was to see those aliens. They were tall, distinctly so, both of them wearing hooded robes, but with the hoods down. It was almost impossible to say whether they were young or old. They had no hair, and the most prominent feature of their heads was a ridge which ran from the bridge of their noses, over their skulls and down their necks, there to stop.

"You saw them?" Thea asked, and all three nodded.

"I'll see what I can find," Maggie told them, looking to Alex; she would come along. Kara looked to her sister. She felt a new anxiety at being separated from her, but Alex had come to hug her, promising she'd be back soon. Not long after they'd gone, Clark had returned, though with nothing to give them. He hadn't found any trace of the ship.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ _**Volume B**_ _**for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 6**_!


	44. Convergence on Earth 38, 7 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _10 days until Supergirl - 11 days until Flash & Legends - 13 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 7 of 20)_

There were no guards at the doors to the brig. And when they had decided to look past those doors. Amaya and the Professor found no prisoner either. The cargo bay was just as empty, and so was the bridge. Had Gideon gotten it wrong?

She hadn't gotten it wrong, and, as she'd been prompt to point out, she might have told them why, had they consulted her again in the time between their question and the execution of their plan. The intruders had stepped off the ship, taking their prisoner along with them, in the time in between. The two of them were now the only occupants aboard the Waverider.

"They really mustn't know we're here at all, to just leave the ship like this," Amaya remarked.

"If you ask me, it shows a failing on their part. Someone more experienced would have made certain no one remained. They wouldn't have left the ship unattended either," Stein added.

"What's important right now is they did leave. And we need to make sure they won't return. For all we know, they _don't_ intend to return, but if they do…"

"They are not getting this ship back," Stein agreed. "Gideon, have you any luck pinpointing our location?"

"We appear to be just outside National City, in the year 2017, however I have also identified the cause of my previous problem in finding our location. Further research puts the Waverider on what has been labelled as Earth 38."

There was a noted silence as Amaya and the Professor shared a look. They knew what Earth 38 was, Stein maybe more than Amaya, and they knew who lived here, in National City as a matter of fact. But they had never suspected in the least that they could ever have ended up here.

"If the rest of our team is here, they'll likely have gone to find Miss Danvers," Stein nodded, feeling confident in this, and more than that. They had the ship back, they could get their people back. They could go home. "First, we fix your arm," he looked to Amaya. She looked down at it; she'd almost forgotten.

"I'll go, you see if you can contact them, we can't leave the ship unattended," Amaya told him before leaving the bridge. Stein stood in silence for a moment before finding his next course of action.

"Gideon, do what must be done to keep the thieves from returning to the ship?" It took a few moments for her to give a reply.

"I'm afraid that may prove more difficult than you'd think. I've accessed what information I could find on the species. Would you like to see?"

"Indeed I would, Gideon," he answered, turning to the screen where he might see what they had to deal with. He read through it, and now he knew what Gideon had meant, that and much more. They had to find their team, and beyond that… Supergirl might have been needed, too.

He closed his eyes. He thought of Jefferson. If he was there, beyond the ship, then their connection could hopefully alert him and the others of their location. He stood at the window now, looking at the landscape as though to say… here we are, come and find us. If the thieves returned before they came, then it might have been too late… And if they came after that, who knew?

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ _**Volume B**_ _**for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 8**_!


	45. Convergence on Earth 38, 9 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _8 days until Supergirl - 9 days until Flash & Legends - 11 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 9 of 20)_

A portion of the group had remained at the apartment while the rest of them made for the outskirts of National City and the recovered Waverider. The six stranded Legends had made the trip of course, and the Kryptonians had been recalled, directed to the coordinates along with Oliver, Diggle, Thea, Cisco, Alex, and James. They all came along to meet with the speedsters, Amaya, and Professor Stein.

The reunion was kept brief, as they made their way into the Waverider and on to the bridge.

"Welcome back," was Gideon's greeting to her crew.

"Good to be back," Sara promised, looking to Rip especially, looking so completely relieved at being rejoined with his ship. "Amaya said you had something?"

"I was disabled upon boarding, however I remained aware with no means of communicating at all. What I was able to retain, I have collected and was able to use in researching our band of thieves. There is no name on record, however several reports have been made over time. In the files of the Department of Extranormal Operations, they are identified as 'Species 3921,' or 'Neuromotors.'

"Alex told me about those once," Kara straightened up at this, and she looked to her sister, only to remember this Alex had no idea. "The DEO, our DEO, would run into them sometimes, but it was impossible to ever get too close to them, their mental abilities were just… unmatched. But they were harmless, the way she talked about them. They have an accelerated growth process, only live… ten to twelve years in comparison to humans. They've been on Earth for a while, too."

"Why Neuromotors?" James asked.

"It is said the species utilizes abilities passed down from generation to generation," Gideon continued. "Some will have common legacies such as healing and flight, specifically of ships and shuttles with no use of motor or engines."

"Even the Waverider?" Sara asked.

"Yes. Others are unique and protected, regarded as humans might regard royalty. The location of their world, for instance, is unknown to all, and is said to reside in one of these royals. Another is said to have extradimensional reach."

"Which might explain how we got here," Nate nodded.

"That could be the one, couldn't it? The one who messed with my head?" Thea guessed.

"How do you know all of this?" Oliver asked Gideon.

"A single recorded encounter, compiled in the early 1900's," Gideon replied. "A small colony was discovered, the tale kept and passed to eventually land in the DEO archives."

"What do they want with J'onn?" Clark had to ask. Kara had been asking herself the same thing.

"If we can find one," Jesse suggested, "Not one of those who took the Waverider, just another? We might have a chance at tracking the others down."

"I'll check in with Maggie," Alex offered. "She might have found something."

"Felicity might be able to shake something loose," Diggle added. "What happens to the ship until then? They might return."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ _**Volume B**_ _**for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 10**_!


	46. Convergence on Earth 38, 11 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _6 days until Supergirl - 7 days until Flash & Legends - 9 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 11 of 20)_

The only one who ever spoke to J'onn, who he took to be these people's leader, had finally introduced herself, shortly before he had been taken off the ship and down to the planet. Her name was Orel, and she declared herself the would-be bearer of the Heart of Home of her people, "as my mother before and my daughter after." He didn't know what she was talking about, which only made her more upset. It might have been the thing that convinced her to take him and her group off the ship to do just as she'd told him she would, to show him the future he'd had taken from him through their 'merciful actions.'

With the six of them around him he was so weakened he couldn't have done anything, change his appearance, reach into their mind… He couldn't so much as lift a hand to them, not that he would. He wasn't out to hurt anyone, and yet they treated him as though… as though he was some monster. After hours, he had to say something.

"I don't want you to see this as my not caring or believing in these accusations, but I swear I do not remember," he had told the woman as they stood on a roof overlooking the city. She turned toward him, and he could feel her reaching into his mind. He was powerless.

"The memory is shrouded… Your shame will not shield you. You attacked my people, my ancestor. He and his team became stranded here when their pilot fell ill and was forced to land. And one day, you… you came, and you took my ancestor's mind, took the Heart of Home with it. He was only a child and you did this to him, and since then our people have been forced to live here, in the shadows, while you… you stole a man's face and used it to live out among the humans. You prospered as our people struggled to survive. We could have died out long ago, cut off from our world. But we held on, knowing one day we would find you, and when we did, we would have our revenge. And find you we did, when you revealed yourself to the world. We watched you, watched your friends, like the Kryptonian they call Supergirl. We scoured this Earth and others for ways to bring you down, and that's how we came upon the time ship. It was just what we needed, to find _you_ , and to bring you to justice."

The more Orel spoke, part of him did feel as though he could remember, not this business of stealing faces and Kryptonians and time ships, but he thought he might remember a face, just as hers was, only from long ago. He remembered this face, held between his hands… He just didn't remember why.

"This city has now been cleansed from your touch," Orel told him. "Of course you don't remember being a part of it, because _you_ haven't, not yet."

"What will you do to me now?"

"As it happens, the man whose face you stole, years ago, came looking for you, to capture you. But he failed. It would be only just to give you over to him, to do with as he wishes."

This was not his time, and it was not the world as it should be. Everything in him told him to resist, not to let it carry on this way. But no matter how hard he fought against her, and the others like her, nothing came.

"I… confess." She turned to look at him. "I attacked your ancestor. I can never fix what I broke or give back what was taken, but I was responsible for what happened to your people."

"Your words won't save you, Martian. We know your guilt."

One of the others among Orel's people looked up now, turned to her, and she turned to him. They spoke in silence, before Orel turned to J'onn. Without another word, she walked away and left him to four guards, while she and another left the roof. Even diminished by a third, the power was too strong.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ _**Volume B**_ _**for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 12**_!


	47. Convergence on Earth 38, 13 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _4 days until Supergirl - 5 days until Flash & Legends - 7 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 13 of 20)_

They had walked into the building, all seven of them, though not one of them had done so of their own volition. They were wide awake but without control of their own bodies. And once inside, they came to a stop, lined up side by side as the two aliens walked around them, looking at them as though they could read every part of them. They might not have known they could still speak if not for Thea. She only had to look at the man; she knew.

"You…" she spoke shakily. "You were in my head." He looked at her. "You were the one, weren't you?" The aliens looked to one another.

"He meant you no harm," the woman spoke. "You weren't meant to be aware of the incursion. You were isolated from others we sensed with knowledge of the Kryptonian, we chose you for it."

"Where's the Martian?" Sara spoke. The woman's gaze fell on her now, the purpose of their presence now making her look at them in a different light. She came to stand in front of Sara, who tried so very hard to move, with no result.

"We could have killed you, hurt you in ways you couldn't possibly imagine, to get your ship, only we left you unharmed. This is how you repay us?" She gave good talk, but Sara knew, looking at her.

"You won't hurt us. You value life too much, don't you? How old are you?" The woman raised her head.

"I have lived eleven years," she declared. All they knew of her people, she was very old; her chances of ever seeing her people's world were diminishing by the day… as was her chance to see the revenge she sought.

"You had a time machine," Thea spoke up, her voice not so much angry as compassionate. "You could have gone back, found your ancestor, save your way home. Instead you chose to go after J'onn, and for what? It was so far before your time, you weren't there. That story, you passed it down through generations, you let it become this larger than life story, when for all you know, it could have been an accident." The woman said nothing. Lena followed Thea's trail.

"Kara told me about him, when we were on the run. She spoke about him like a mentor, like a father."

"A lot of good was undone when you took him, can't you see it?" Iris asked, before James spoke.

"Aliens like you now have people like Hank Henshaw and Lillian Luthor to deal with. Everything I know about J'onn, everything I've been told, he's the last person you should be after."

"Enough,' the woman spoke, and silence fell. "The Martian's actions are known. He has admitted his guilt, this preaching is pointless. Our quarrel is not with you, humans. You will be released. This time, don't try to come for us again," she warned.

"Wait!" Thea insisted, and her legs carried her forward, not by her control, to stand in front of the woman, who pulled back her hood, fixing her with a glare.

"The Martian may have robbed me of my birthright, but I have power despite him. Allow me to show you."

"Hey!" Oliver shouted. "You're going to play at anyone's brain, you pick mine and leave her alone."

"Oliver, stay out of this," Thea called to her brother, keeping the woman's gaze. "I know your people are powerful, I felt it. Well we have power, too, different power. Let us show you. We can help you. We can send you home."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ _**Volume B**_ _**for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 14**_!


	48. Convergence on Earth 38, 15 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _2 days until Supergirl - 3 days until Flash & Legends - 5 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 15 of 20)_

They'd had no need to show Orel that her granddaughter had spoken true. She could see it in their minds, as could her colleague. The way was open to them now, they had held up their end of the bargain, delivered what had been promised. All they had to do was to connect the young one to the device they had created, and J'onn as well, and the Heart of Home would be theirs again.

Kara could see the conflict in Orel's face. She wanted her revenge; did she want it more than home? Neither had ever really been hers, had they? She had been born on Earth, not on her people's world, and the one who she sought to avenge had lived generations before her.

But she looked to her granddaughter, youthful, with all potential still intact, and she made her choice. She chose her. She consented, and soon the device was activated. For all they could have expected, the procedure was in no way painful, and it was soon over, leaving the room silent, as they waited to see what would happen next.

"The Martian did not attack," she spoke, opening her eyes. "He was frightened, he was caught off guard. Our people came upon him by accident. They were strangers to him, he couldn't realize what he'd done." She turned to J'onn, looking at once wiser than before. "You meant us no harm, J'onn J'onzz. There is no monster." She turned to her grandmother now, and Orel nearly looked as though she would kneel before her. "I know the way," she smiled.

Orel was a woman changed, too, no more venom in her eyes, as she approached her granddaughter, their conversation unheard. But in the next moment, they were gone, just as Oliver, Sara and the others previously would cross the street unawares. They were alone in the building, the weight over them gone.

"So that's it?" Cisco looked around, speaking what they all thought. It didn't stay on their mind for long, as they remembered the four hostages. Alex had taken off running, as Nate and Oliver did, but Wally was faster, of course, and they skidded to a stop as he had already brought Iris, Maggie, Amaya, and Thea out. Reunions were had, with them and the rest, too, as they confirmed that the Neuromotors had gone.

"How are they going to get home?" Barry asked, keeping to Iris' side; the last week had been hard enough, trusting she would be safe, but here she was.

"Their ship," J'onn spoke, for the first time since he'd been brought out to them. They looked at him, an imposing figure, difficult to read. "They've kept it hidden, safe. I heard them speak." Kara came to stand before him. "They spoke of you, too."

"I know you don't know me," Kara told him. "But you will. You'll be cared for… more than you can know right now," she promised.

"I see it in your eyes, Kryptonian," he said, which she took to mean he hadn't needed to read her mind. She'd smiled, and she'd hugged him. He looked as though he didn't know how to respond, but he held her for a moment. When she pulled away, he stood looking to where the Neuromotors had stood. "I remember now, that day… It was just as the girl said…"

The aliens had gone now, and that was one thing dealt with, but it wasn't the end of their ordeal. They had to get everyone and everything back where they belonged. That meant returning this J'onn J'onzz to where he belonged, fixing the timeline, and getting everyone back to Earth One who belonged there.

"No chance we can take like one day off?" Winn asked, sounding exhausted.

"We fix the timeline," Sara told him, "You won't even remember you were tired, or that you did any of this."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ _**Volume B**_ _**for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 16**_!


	49. Convergence on Earth 38, 17 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _ **Supergirl returns tonight!** \- **1 day until Flash & Legends** \- 3 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 17 of 20)_

Kara had flown to the DEO, the feeling of that red cape on her back again, the symbol of her house across her chest, she felt as free as she could ever hope to be. They were in the new DEO once again, and there was no doubt that the man she saw shaking hands with Oliver Queen was _not_ Hank Henshaw. They were all there, standing in the middle of the room like it was as normal a day as ever. Some of them were particularly interested with the computers, the displays… Winn was back at his station, surrounded by Cisco, Felicity, and Ray.

"Where did they all come from?" Alex was telling Kara as she approached with Mon-El in tow. Kara knew she'd have to explain it all to her, but now didn't feel like the time.

"You, me, Maggie, later, I promise," Kara told her before moving up to the group. J'onn turned to her with a smile on his face.

"I remember that look in your eyes," he told her, and she had to hug him, just as she'd done, it felt, only minutes ago. He remembered more than her eyes; that encounter, it had stayed with him.

"The Neuromotors, do we know if they made it home?" She knew they had not left so long ago, but it was another timeline, who could even say?

"It will be difficult for us to know for sure; only they know where it is," he reminded her, and she smiled. They knew the way home now.

"Thank you," Kara turned to Sara and the rest of the Legends – save for Ray at the computers – as she found them. "Everything's back as it should be, as far as I can tell." She still had to look around, like she might still be in that different time. Mon-El was back, and J'onn, Alex in the DEO, Winn, too… James would be coming along maybe, and Maggie, too. Clark would be back home, and Lena… One of these days, she'd have to tell her the truth. It was going to be alright, wouldn't it?

"They'll be looking into it some more over there," Sara told her, indicating the four at the computer. "But all signs point to yes." It was so strange. Those four had spent a week together in the Neuromotors' place, but _this_ Winn wasn't _that_ Winn. He had only just met them, and you could hardly tell.

"Well, I know we need to get you all back home, too, but unlike them," Kara indicated Winn and Alex, "You still remember that exhaustion. You could wait a day, spend it here with us," she offered.

"Wouldn't say no to that," Jax nodded.

"Nor would I," Stein agreed.

"Alright, well, sounds good to me," Sara decided, looking to the rest of her reunited crew, to Team Arrow and Team Flash, too.

"Where does anyone get a drink around here?" Mick asked, and Kara smirked. Oh, she knew a place.

Soon, the alien bar had found itself receiving a sudden influx of human patrons. But as Kara shared the story of the Neuromotors with Alex, Maggie, Winn, and James, they found other ears listening in. Many here had known of the Neuromotors, in one way or another, and there was appreciation in knowing they had been given the way to return home.

They'd had quite a night, all of them there, sharing drinks unfamiliar to the many newcomers. It was funnier than Kara would have thought, to see how they responded to some of those, the Speedsters in particular. Mick Rory had also acquired a few choice bottles to bring back to the Waverider. Of course, as much fun as they were having, they knew they had to think about the next day. However the Neuromotors had managed to pull the Waverider on to Earth 38, they'd have to do the same if they ever wanted to return to Earth One.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ _**Volume B**_ _**for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 18**_!


	50. Convergence on Earth 38, 19 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 **1 day until Arrow**

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 19 of 20)_

As soon as Gideon had confirmed they were clear to make their crossing, Sara had taken them up and into the breach. It was only them now, the Legends reunited, with one exception. Her father had wanted to come with them as they went. If all went well, he would be deposited on the other side before they could return to where they'd been headed before this all started, and if it didn't… well, Quentin preferred to stay with his daughter if something went wrong.

They were on their way to back on track but they were not there yet. As it was, all of them were tensely riding out this relatively short journey like it took hours instead of seconds. The ship gave a few solid jolts, but nothing compared to what they'd experienced on the way in.

"Do you see Miss Wells out there?" Stein had to ask.

"Yes, Professor," Gideon reported. "Although I'm afraid she's losing force. She will not reach Earth One."

Silence fell across the bridge of the Waverider. Remnant or not, Jesse Wells had sacrificed herself so they might reach home. The gesture would not be forgotten.

The Waverider swept into the sky of Earth One, in Central City. Sara landed her easily now, and with no one to see her face as she sat in her chair, the relief passed over her features. She may not have had control of what happened to them before, when they'd been pulled on to Earth 38, but now they were back, and she had her crew, and her father, and the ship, safely and soundly grounded.

"If no one objects, it's been a long week," Professor Stein stood first. "I'd like to return to my quarters and see about picking up whatever mess was left behind by our first journey." Sara gave him a nod, watched him go, before looking to Jax, who got up to follow him. One by one, the others dispersed, to go out and wait on the other teams' return, or to see to their new stock of alien alcohol.

"You flew a space ship…" Quentin Lance stood from his chair. Sara chuckled, turning to face him. "I mean I don't even know…"

"Every time I sit up here, there's just a moment where I can't believe it either. They call me Captain Lance, and I think of you." The look on his face was just as she'd expected it to be. She saw pride in her father's eyes, pride and grief, too, for the one they'd lost. "I wrote you a letter, before this started, I was going to mail it to you when we got to 1969."

"1969," Quentin shook his head, with new amazement. "Tell you what, you mail me that letter, and I'll wait on it. Getting those letters, I can't tell you what it means to me." He couldn't tell it, but she could guess it. "And if you find a way to let me send replies… I have them all." Now Sara was the one on the verge of tears. She stood to join her father, who held on to her.

"I'll find a way, I promise," she told him as they went from the bridge to rejoin the others outside the cloaked ship. They would wait out the return of the teams left to cross.

Sara _had_ been thinking of a way to get those replied from her father. If they'd learned anything through Jesse's involvement in all this, it was that those small fears at the backs of their minds about what their families would go through if they never returned were all warranted, and enough to make them regret just a bit more their putting them through it all. This time around, thanks to friends' help, and one's sacrifice, they had prevented it all. One day they might not be so lucky. One day it could happen, and there'd be no coming back. And then… and then…

Sara Lance held her father's hand and took a deep breath.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ _**Volume B**_ _**for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 20, the conclusion**_!


End file.
